The Return of Darkrai
by Zekrio
Summary: After the events of PMD sky, Darkrai had been teleported to Mt. Travail with no memories, but his heart was washed cleaned so he gets a second chance at being the true noble Darkrai he really is.
1. Chapter 1: Darkrai?

**Hi everyone, this is my first story(in my life) to post online and it happened after the events of PMD Sky. I'm an ABC(American born Chinese) so my grammar may not be really good as this is my first step into the written(or typed) world. **

Chapter 1

"Ugh…Where am I?" Darkrai pondered. "Can't…..Drifting off…..

* * *

"You're not getting away this time, Zorro!"the lucario yelled at the zoroark.

"You always say that but in the end you get defeated by me." Said Zorro.

"We'll see about that! Aura Sphere!"

"Night Daze!"

A huge explosion knocked both the lucario and Zorro down. As the smoke cleared, Zorro was nowhere in sight. "Blast it! This is the twenty third time he got away!" Said the lucario angrily.

"Relax, Audrey! He has to get tired at some point, and that's when we arrest him!" Said a luxray.

"He's the only outlaw we ever failed arresting! And how does he get tired anyway, Raymond? He retreats when he's weak from battle then comes again good as new to wreak havoc again!"Said Audrey, even angrier.

"Yeah, but we arrested many outlaws before. Not to mention calming Dialga down and defeating Darkrai, how hard can he be?" Said Raymond.

"He plays mind games and illusions, just like Darkrai. I knew he would be a difficult foe to handle." Said Audrey, while she paced back and forth.

"You know, this place reminds me when we were going to ask Drowsee for help. Ah, old memories." Said Raymond dreamily.

"Wait, do you hear something? Like moaning?" Asked Audrey, perking up her ears.

"Maybe it's someone in distress. Let me use my vision to find him" Raymond's eyes glowed and searched the walls.

There!" Exclaimed Raymond.

As Audrey and Raymond got closer to the dark figure, Audrey suddenly halted.

"Wait… There's something familiar about this pokemon's aura."

"Really? How?" Asked Raymond.

"It feels…. Kinda evil, but it's as if it's still sleeping deep inside him."

"Well, should we help him or not?" Asked Raymond impatiently.

"Let me see who he is. Maybe he's one of the outlaws we arrested and turned good like Drowsee."

Said Audrey as she flipped the unconscious pokemon around.

"Wait a minute….." As Audrey squinted her eyes to get a better look at the figure.

Then her eyes widened. "DARKRAI?!"

**End of Chapter 1! I got this story from a dream after I beaten the PMD Sky game, so I decide to turn it into a fanfic. I typed too many saids did I?**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Raymond , shocked.

"I- It's Darkrai…."replied Audrey.

"Let me look at him" said Raymond.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's going to destroy the world again when he wakes up. Let's attack him and finish him once and for all!"Said Raymond while charging up a charge beam.

"No!" "Remember Cresselia said that he lost his memory because Palkia attacked him while he's still in the passage of time?"said Audrey.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's a good guy now!"

"Trust me, I'm the aura pokemon, and when I sense his aura is clear, then it's clear."said Audrey.

"Are you trying to defend a villian that tried to take over the world and turned you to a pokemon?" asked Raymond.

"Everyone has a purpose to live, even Darkrai. Besides, if he didn't attack me when I was with Grovyle then I wouldn't have met you."said Audrey.

Raymond wanted to protest but he knew that Audrey has a point. "Fine, you're right. But what do you want to do with him? Bring him to Treasure Town and freak everyone out?" asked Raymond.

"We can sneak him all the way to Sharpedo Bluff, like the time we snuck Grovyle there."Audrey suggested.

"Ugh, just don't blame me that you wanted to heal a nasty pokemon like Darkrai."said Raymond. "Good, then let's warp out of here."

* * *

_Ugh, where am I?What is this place?_ Thought Darkrai as he floated through a bright hall. When he reached the end, he saw lots of pokemon he thought that was very familiar , especailly the big white one on top of a pedestal that looked like a big horse like pokemon with a some sort of holy ring around his waist. He then directed his gaze on a dark figure below the huge pokemon and saw that it was him. He tried to talk to the other pokemon, but their eyes are all on the Darkrai in front.

"DARKRAI, I HEREBY DECREE THAT YOU ARE NOW BANSIHED FROM THE HALL OF ORGIN AND TO NEVER RETURN HERE."

There were lots of muttering from the pokemon as they glared at Darkrai with hatred.

"WHAT? Is is because I cause nightmares to other pokemon that got me banished? That's hardly a reason! It's just a self defense mechanism!"Shouted Darkrai.

"ENOUGH! IT WAS MORE THAN SELF DEFENSE. YOU ALSO DID IT PURPOSELY. ALL LEGENDARIES HAVE AGREED TO BANISH YOU FOR YOUR EVIL WAYS."

"Mew didn't agree!" Protested Darkrai.

"NOR DID HE DISAGREE. NOW, YOU-" Suddenly, Mew floated into the Judgment Hall. "Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late, Arceus! I was just in Candy Land playing with my friends when I suddenly remembered the judgment of Darkrai so I came here as fast as I can. Did I miss anything?"

Arceus, slightly annoyed said "YES, YOU MISSED A LOT AND STOP BEING LATE TO EVERY SINGLE MEETING OR ELSE." Said Arceus.

"Oh, OK!" said Mew cheerfully.

Arceus sighed. "AS I WAS SAYING, YOU SHOULD BE LEAVING THIS HALL FOREVER, DARKRAI."

"You can't just banish me like that! I swear that all of you little nothings will pay f-" but before Darkrai could finish his sentence, a hole opened beneath him and for the first time, his levitation didn't hold him.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Darkrai shot up from the bed he was laying and saw a pokemon with black mane with mean eyes like the pokemon from his dream._ Strange, why do I think I know him too? Wait, I can't remember anything except my name now. This isn't good._

"Good, you're awake."growled Raymond.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Chapter 3

"Where am I?" asked Darkrai, looking around.

The place looked like a cave with a beautiful ocean scenery at the jagged mouth of the cave. He saw a pokemon next to him that's glaring at him with mean eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Raymond.

"Um, not really. Should I?"

"NO!" said Raymond immediately, relieved.

Darkrai tried to think hard what the luxray's name was, but the harder he thought, the more his head hurts. Finally, he asked: "Who are you?"

Raymond hesitated at the question, but finally he said: "I'm Raymond. My partner and I found you unconscious on a mountain and my partner decide to take you in."

Darkrai looked around. There were nobody here except him and Raymond. "So, where's your partner?" asked Darkrai.

"She's out getting some berries for you."

Raymond looked at the sun and said " She should be here any min-"

"I'm back!" shouted a lucario as she walked down the stairs in the entrance carrying lots of Oran berries in her arms.

_My head's hurting again. Why do I always meet a pokemon I know and yet get the feeling I know them very well? Come on, Darkrai. Think harder! Where have I met them before? I hope this amnesia will cure soon. I'm really getting nowhere like this!_

"So, he's awake isn't he?" said the lucario while putting all the Oran berries down.

"Yes, but just a few minutes ago."replied Raymond.

"_Does he know who we are?"_ said Audrey telepathically.

"_No, fortunately. Are you really going to help him? I mean, he can suddenly remember everything, and that could be very dangerous."_ Asked Raymond.

"_I doubt it because I didn't remember anything until Grovyle and Darkrai kept reminding me of the past." _Replied Audrey.

"_Then let's not say a word about anything that might trigger his memory. Is telling him our names dangerous?"_Asked Raymond.

"_Nah, I don't think so."_ Said Audrey

Their mind conversation stopped when they saw Darkrai looking at them confused on why they were looking at each other for a long time.

"Are you Raymond's partner?" asked Darkrai.

"Yes. My name is Audrey and we are an exploration team. We found you out cold on Mt. Travail while we were… exploring." Replied Audrey.

Darkai got the feeling that Audrey was going to say something else than exploring.

"What's an exploration team?" asked Darkrai.

"An exploration team is a team of pokemon that explores dungeons, help other pokemon, arrest outlaws and a lot more."Said Raymond.

"Wow, can I go exploring with you next time?" asked Darkrai.

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean you're still injured and all so I think you should stay here for now." Said Audrey shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, can I go outside and see what it looks like at least?" said Darkrai while getting up slowly and floated toward the entrance.

" Wait! You can't just go off like that!" said Raymond rushing towards the stairs and blocking it.

"I mean, there might be dangerous pokemon out there. It's best for you to stay here and have a rest." Said Raymond quickly.

"Well, if you say so." Said Darkrai as he floated back to his bed.

"You think I should tell Wigglytuff about this?" Whispered Audrey.

"What for? He might go tell everyone and prepare an attack on him." Replied Raymond.

"Not likely. Besides,Darkrai is going to get better sooner or later. He will wander out of here and startle the pokemon in Treasure Town so I have to let somebody know that Darkrai is back. Just stay here and watch him if he starts to float out of the mouth."Whispered Audrey.

Raymond nodded and said "Okay, just come back soon. I can't stand being with a villain by myself."

"Chicken?" taunted Audrey.

"I am NOT!" said Raymond.

Audrey just giggled and went up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4

Audrey walked on the grate in front of the guild.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" said Diglett below the grate.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" boomed Loudred.

"The footprint belongs to-wait, Audrey? Hey Loudred! Audrey's back! Hurry up and open the gates!" said Diglett.

"Audrey? Really?"said Loudred.

The gated opened slowly and Audrey walked in the guild. _It's been a long time._ As Audrey climbed down, all the guild pokemon happily greeted her.

"Audrey! You came back!" said Chatot.

"Hey Audrey! Came to see your old friends?" said Loudred.

"How's your exploring coming? I heard you and Raymond became really famous!"said Bidoof.

"Were have you been? We really missed you all!" said Sunflora.

Audrey smiled. "I missed you guys too! How's everything going? Is Wigglytuff here?"asked Audrey.

"Oh, yes! He's in his chamber eating his Perfect Apples! I think he'll be very delighted to see you!"said Chatot while leading Audrey to the Guildmaster's Chamber.

"Guildmaster! Look who's back!" chirped Chatot.

"Audrey? I haven't seen you in a while! What brings you back here?" said Wigglytuff cheerfully.

"Well, I have a very important news I have to tell you. In private."said Audrey.

"Aw, c'mon! Chatot can keep secrets too! Right Chatot?"said Wigglytuff.

"It's okay, Audrey. If there is anything important to say, don't be scared. I won't leak anything you say." Said Chatot.

"Well, okay. Just close the door please." Said Audrey.

"Now, can you tell us your big secret please?" said Wigglytuff excitedly.

Audrey sighed and said "Alright. Here's the thing: Darkrai's back."

"WHAT? Y-you mean he's back and he's going to rule the world again?!" said Chatot, panicking now.

"No, no! It's nothing like that! Raymond and I were capturing an outlaw on Mt. Travail and we found Darkrai unconscious. Apparently he doesn't seem to remember anything, like when Raymond found me on the beach." Said Audrey quickly.

"Well then, what should we do now?" asked Wigglytuff.

"He's in Sharpedo Bluff with Raymond now, but he'll recover sooner or later so I'm thinking of getting a disguise for him so nobody will know he's Darkrai in Treasure Town. He also wants to join our exploration team too. Have any ideas?" asked Audrey.

"Hmmm…. I do have an idea but it will involve one of your team's biggest gossiper with a special move to help you." Said Chatot.

"Who?" asked Audrey.

"Mew."

"Anything else?" said Audrey quickly.

"Nope. Nothing else. Mew knows the move Transform but apparently his move is very special. He can use it to transform others too." Said Chatot.

"Ugh, I wish Dittos can do that too."

"Well, there's no other option if you're going to bring Darkrai into public."

"Sigh, I wish he'll keep this secret for _once_ in his life."

"I hope so too."

"Well, thanks Chatot. You've really helped me."

"Oh, Audrey! You said that Darkrai is going to be in your exploration team right? Give him this Treasure bag to him." Said Wigglytuff.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Wigglytuff!" Audrey said as she took the Treasure bag.

"Bye, Wigglytuff and Chatot! I'll be seeing you!" said Audrey as she walked out of the door.

"Audrey?"

"Yes Chatot?" said Audrey.

"Please do be careful. Even though Darkrai lost his memory, he's still very dangerous." Said Chatot grimly.

"I know, thanks for the warning, Chatot."


	5. Chapter 5: The Power Of Mew!

Chapter 5

Audrey sighed as she ringed the bell for Chimecho Assembly.

"Is there anything I can help you, Audrey?" asked Chimecho.

"Yes. Can you call Mew here for me please?"

"All right, he'll be here in just a second."

There was a flash as the playful cat pokemon appeared before Audrey.

"Thanks, Chimecho."

"You're welcome!" Chimecho cheerfully floated away to join Sunflora doing guild work.

"What's ups Audrey? Did you call me so we can plays again?" said Mew happily.

"No, but I have something _serious _I need to ask you. Not play." Said Audrey sternly.

"Oh, wells that's a shame." Said Mew sadly.

"Okay, if you can keep a secret, I'll give you lots and lots of Lum berries." Said Audrey.

"OK! I won't leak a words to another soul as long as you gimmes all the Lum berries!"Mew said very eagerly.

"Okay okay. You can have all the Lum berries you want _if _you can keep a secret." Repeated Audrey.

"Just spits it out already!" Mew said impatiently.

The lucario took a deep breath, unsure about telling a big gossiper such a big secret, but what choice does she have if Darkrai is going to public?

"You remember Darkrai, right? Well, I found him when Raymond and I were exploring and he's in Sharpedo Bluff with Raymond now. Darkrai lost his memory and is injured. He wants to go out when he recovers, but pokemon will freak out when they see him. Can you help me transform him into a new appearance, just until he's back in Sharpedo Bluff?"

"You saids it was a secret. But this is a secret and a request! So yous have to gimmes more Lum Berries!" figured Mew.

"Fine fine fine! Just do what I say!" Said Audrey, very annoyed.

"And act like you don't know him. We don't want Darkrai to get suspicious." Said Audrey.

"Can I bring Darkrai to Candy Land?" asked Mew

"NO!" said Audrey immediately.

She remembered the time when Mew brought her to his own world of candy. And it was horrible when they were 'playing' there. She could imagine it would be even worse for the nightmare pokemon.

"C'mon! Let's go! I wanna go sees Darkrai and play!" said Mew as he pulled Audrey toward Sharpedo Bluff.

As Mew and Audrey went down the stairs, she saw Darkrai and Raymond pelting Oran berries at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Audrey angrily. The whole room was covered with squashed Oran berries.

Both Raymond and Darkrai froze and stared at Audrey.

"Do you know how hard it is to collect all those Oran Berries?" said Audrey

"He started it!" Raymond and Darkrai both said, pointing fingers at each other.

"Raymond was calling me names like Baddy and Darky and-"

"Darkrai pushed me and I got hurt real bad!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Since when did you guys act so childish and to throw all my hard working Oran Berries at…. Oh." Audrey groaned.

"Mew, can you stop it with the whoever-gets-close-to-you-they-start-to-act-all-childish-thing please?" Asked Audrey.

"Why? Theys were having so much funs together!" protested Mew.

"They were obviously not, so please stop it." Said Audrey.

"Fine." Said Mew, disappointed.

Raymond blinked. "What just happened?"

"You and Darkrai started a food fight and acted like two years old because of Mew's presence." Explained Audrey.

"Oh. Well that was really embarrassing."Said Raymond.

"I was just eating the berries and looking at the sea when suddenly I got the strong urge to throw them and Raymond." Explained Darkrai.

"Okay, now that it's all sorted out, Darkrai, this is Mew. He's going to transform you into another pokemon when you explore with us, but it's not permanent. When you come back to Sharpedo Bluff, you will transform back into your normal self and when you go out, you will automatically transform into another pokemon. "

_Here comes the I-think-I-know-him-too-feeling again. _Thought Darkrai.

"Why can't I just go out like this?" asked Darkrai.

"Well, you see, when pokemon see your scary appearance, they will either run or attack you. So Mew here is going to transform you into a less scary pokemon." Explained Audrey.

"Oh, well I see, but what kind of pokemon am I going to be?" asked Darkrai.

"Well… Hows about this?" said Mew as he transformed Darkrai into a buneary.

"No." said Audrey

"Why? He's not scary at alls. He's cute!" whined Mew.

"I must agree." Raymond tried to stifle back a laugh.

"This is _so_ not me." Grumbled Darkrai.

"Another pokemon." Said Audrey.

"This?" said Mew. Darkrai transformed into a piplup.

"No." said Audrey.

After a few hours of cute pokemon transforming, Audrey started to get impatient.

"Can you transform him into a Dark type?"asked Audrey, a slight irritation in her voice.

"Okay, how abouts this?" Darkrai transformed into a Zoroark.

"NO!" said Audrey.

"Why? It's a dark type, and Darkrai seems to likes it." Said Mew.

"Yeah, and I got fur and big claws." Said Darkrai as he looked at his new body.

_Does Audrey have anything against Zoroark? Nah, maybe he's also too scary looking._ Thought Darkrai.

"No, anything but that. How about a Bisharp?" suggested Audrey.

"Okay." Said Mew. Darkrai transformed into a Bisharp.

"This is pretty good too. I got sharp blades." Said Darkrai as he tried out his new blade arms.

"Whoa! Watch out! You could hurt somebody." Said Raymond.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to get used to my new body." Said Darkrai.

"Okay, Darkrai. When you go outside, your name is Bisharp. Keep that in mind." Said Audrey.

"Got it." Replied Darkrai.

"Now can yous give me my Lum Berries?" asked Mew.

"Yes, you've done a great job." Said Audrey as she quickly went to the Kangaskhan Storage and got all the Lum berries she had and gave it to Mew.

"Yay! Lum berries!" said Mew happily.

"Don't tell anyone about the secret too." Said Audrey.

"I won't. Bye Audrey!" said Mew as he warped out of Sharpedo Bluff.

Audrey turned to face Darkrai and handed him a treasure bag.

"Darkrai, this is a treasure bag. When you get something from dungeons or other places, you put them in here. Now you are officially on our exploration team!"


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Our Team

Chapter 6

"Oh wow…" said Darkrai as he looked in his new treasure bag. There was a explorer's scarf and a strange berry. It is grey with strange markings on it.

"Well, it looks like Wigglytuff gave you a red explorer's scarf and… oh what's this? It seems that he also gave you a special berry. Don't eat it yet, you never know when you need it!" said Audrey.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep it for now but where am I going wear the scarf?" asked Darkrai.

Audrey thought for awhile. Darkrai already has a red spiky growth around his neck.

"How about here?" suggested Audrey as she tied the scarf on Darkrai's right arm.

"Fine with me." Said Darkrai.

_I can't believe my worst enemy is on our exploration team now._ Thought Raymond.

"Okay, now that we're all set, I'm going to show you the outside world." Said Audrey.

The second Darkrai stepped outside, he was instantly transformed into a Bisharp.

"Wow, the sea looks endless up from here." Said Darkrai in awe.

"Yeah, and we've actually been to the end of the ocean…" said Raymond, lost in thought.

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Darkrai. He was really confused now.

"RAYMOND!" shouted Audrey angrily.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Raymond snapped back to reality.

"Raymond's just been daydreaming all the time. Don't mind him." Said Audrey.

"Umm, okay." Said Darkrai.

"Is that a town? I thought that you said we were in the middle of a wilderness." Said Darkrai.

"Um, well I had to lie to you or else you would be more eager to go out and then you will be hurt while you're still recovering." Said Audrey quickly.

"Whatever. I wanna go see what this place is like." Said Darkrai.

"This is Treasure Town. It's full of explorers from different places." Said Audrey as she walked along.

"Let me tell you about Kangaskhan Storage. This is where you store and take out items. If you want your items safe if you faint in a dungeon, your items are still safe here." Explained Audrey.

"Wait, you lose items when you faint in a dungeon? What is a dungeon anyway?" asked Darkrai.

"I'll explain that later." Said Audrey.

As Audrey finished the tour with Darkrai around Treasure Town, they weren't aware that somebody was watching them.

"So I see you're back, Master. Poor you losing your memory and now you're with our worst enemy. Don't worry though, as you'll remember everything at the right time!" said the dark figure to himself and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7: Trickery

Chapter 7

**Sorry for the very late update! I've been working on my exams and didn't get a chance to write a new chapter. Apparently I failed on my Chinese and that sucks. :(**

"Is this a crossroad?" Asked Darkrai.

"Yep. The one in front of us leads to the big wide world of dungeons and discoveries. The path to your right leads to the beach and the one on the left goes all the way to Wigglytuff's guild where I'm going to show you now." Explained Audrey as the trio climbed up the cliff.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Yelled Diglett.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Boomed Loudred.

"Just open the gates. It's ol' Audrey and Raymond, and they seem to have a new recruit! You know they rarely have recruits worthy of their team!" Replied Diglett.

Darkrai was startled. "What the hell was _that?" _Said Darkrai.

"It's the guild's security system. Each pokemon's identity are viewed by their footprints."Explained Audrey.

The gates opened before the trio as they walked in. As they reached B1, Darkrai saw several pokemon welcoming them.

"Hey Audrey! Is that your new recruit?" Asked Corphish.

"Yeah, his name is Bisharp and we found him on Mt. Travail." Said Audrey while making some gestures to Chatot.

Chatot flinched. He knew that they had brought Darkrai. _Calm down, Chatot. He lost his memory, he poses no threat to us anymore. Just calm down, calm down…._

"Chatot? Are you okay?" Asked Sunflora.

"Huh? Oh! I'm just fine, just fine! No need to worry about me, Sunflora. I'm just thinking about something!" said Chatot very quickly.

"Well, if you're fine, then why don't you go greet the new recruit?" asked Sunflora cheerfully.

"H-Hello, I'm Chatot, and I'm pleased to meet you… Bisharp." Said Chatot nervously.

"Hiyas! I'm Wigglytuff and I'm the guilmaster of this guild! It's very nice to meet you, friend!" said Wigglytuff happily.

_Sigh, he always _greets_ strangers as friends, even Darkrai. Wigglytuff will never change._ Thought Chatot.

After all the introductions are made, all the guild members went back to work.

"Okay, to make a long explanation short, as a explorer, you do missionsand earn rewards and eventually your rank will go up. If you have a high rank then many pokemon will respect you." Explained Audrey as she walked to the board on the left.

"The the board here, also known as the job bulletin board, shows missions from pokemon that need help for recovering lost items, finding lost pokemon, or just having a look at a dungeon they have never been to." Said Audrey as she walked to the board on the left.

"This is the outlaw notice board. Hence the name, it's a board where you pick an outlaw and try to arrest him. You also get rewards too." Said Audrey.

"Okay, so that's all the basics of missions. It's best to try something than letting me explain the whole thing. Let's try the outlaw notice board first. Go ahead, pick an outlaw that's easy enough for you to arrest." Said Audrey.

_Easy enough? Man, that guy fights like a killing machine when he still has his memories. I doubt any outlaw will be escaping him. Oh wait, he is an outlaw! Heh heh, it's kinda funny thinking an outlaw arresting an outlaw. This'll be interesting. _Thought Raymond. A tiny smirk was on his face.

"Hmmm…" Darkrai looked at each outlaws' faces on the board. Suddenly, he saw someone very familiar on the board. It was a Zoroark, but again, Darkrai was on the verge of remembering who the outlaw really was, but it disappeared in his empty sea of memories. Or was it? He looked carefully at his name, Zorro and thought hard. Then something suddenly hit him. There was a foggy memory of Zorro bowing to Darkrai. Then that was it.

"C'mon, there must be more….." Grumbled Darkrai as he tightly shut his eyes and thought harder. Nothing resurfaced into his head.

"Um, Bisharp? Is something bothering you?" Asked Audrey.

"No, I'm okay." Said Darkrai. He decided to let go of that flashback he had… for now.

"I choose this outlaw." Darkrai said, as he ripped off the outlaw poster of Zorro and ran out of the guild.

"Wait! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Said Audrey as she ran after Darkrai.

_Treeshroud Forest, eh?_ Thought Darkrai as he ran to the eastern path.

"Wow, that was pretty far." Said Darkrai as he looked at the looming forest.

"Can't…. you…slow down at times?" panted Raymond.

"You know who you are taking on, right?" asked Audrey anxiously. "We haven't arrest Zorro yet too. He was very different from the other outlaws. The others just steal and their crimes are nothing compared to Zorro's. He killed to get what he wants. All of the pokemon wants to get revenge for the victims of his murderous acts. That's why, we just _have_ to arrest him. He might be even worse than y-" Audrey bit her lip. She almost let it slip out again.

"Go on, who might he be worse than?" Asked Darkrai.

"Um, it doesn't matter now. The thing is that this battle can be both very unpredictable and bloody, _especially _since this is your first mission." Said Audrey.

Darkrai took a deep breath.

"Let's go in." he said, with a determined look in his eyes.

Darkrai looked at the Wanted poster of Zorro.

"Well, we seem to be at the right place, which is the nineteenth floor." Said Darkrai as he looked around.

"He should appear any moment by-" Before he could finish his sentence, Raymond was hit by a Shadow Ball and he crashed into a wall.

" Are you okay?" asked Audrey with worry.

"Didn't see that coming…" moaned Raymond.

Audrey turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her.

"How typical of you to ambush us. You always play it dirty." Said Audrey as she charged up an Aura Sphere.

Zorro wagged his finger.

"Is Aura Sphere all you got? You know that it's not very strategic to use the same move every time."

"Hah!" Audrey fired her Aura Sphere and Zorro.

"Protect!"

A blue barrier appeared around Zorro and the Aura Sphere bounced off.

"Night Slash!"

Darkrai suddenly jumped from behind and slashed at Zorro with his sharp blades.

"Ugh…" Zorro clutched his arm, but his pain turned into a smile.

"Nice move there, Bisharp. Or should I say, _Darkrai?_"

Darkrai was astonished.

"H-how?"

"How do I know your name?" Asked Zorro.

"We have been together for several years, Master. You surely have to remember me, right?"

Another flashback appeared. This time it showed Zorro bowing again, but with blood on his claws. He held up a berry. It was grey and it had white markings on it. It was the Enigma Berry.

"Master, this is the Enigma Berry you were looking for." The Zorro echoed in his flashback.

Darkrai snapped back into reality. He looked into the Enigma Berry in his treasure bag.

_This berry…. Didn't Wigglytuff give it to me? Was Zorro associated with me before? No… That can't be. He's a murderer, and I have arrest him! _

Darkrai tried to use Metal Claw on Zorro, but just when Darkrai was about to touch him, Zorro melted into darkness.

"Still brainwashed eh? I'll still be watching you closely. Closer than you think..." Zorro's voice echoed around the room.

Audrey, still in shock, took a step forward.

"What," she said still very surprised. "was that?"

""I don't really know myself," Darkrai said, also very confused. "but I do know we have to arrest Zorro!"

"Help….."

"Hey, did you hear someone say help?"

"Somebody… please…."

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Asked Darkrai.

"Let me help." Raymond took a wobbly step. His eyes glowed bright yellow.

"There!" He said and ran toward the pokemon. It was a ninetales.

"Are you okay?" Asked Audrey.

"Who…who are you?" asked the ninetales.

"I'm Audrey, we're here to help you. What's yours?" Said Audrey as she fumbled through her bag looking for her Explorer's Badge.

"I'm Inari…." She looked at Raymond and blushed a little.

"Ah, here it is!" Audrey said as she held out the badge.

"Now let's warp you out of here!" Said Audrey as yellow beams warped the four pokemon out of the dungeon.

**I hope this long chapter will make up for the long delay. Sorry guys! And also please review; I need to know what you guys think and what mistakes I made so I can fix them!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Chapter 8

"Okay, can you tell me what the hell happened back there?" Audrey asked. They were back at Sharpedo Bluff, Inari is lying on the bed, unconscious.

"I told you, I don't really know either!" Said Darkrai.

"All I know is that Zoroark called me 'Master' and I had flashbacks and-"

"Flashbacks?" Asked Audrey curiously.

"Yeah. I happened when I looked at Zorro's Wanted poster and when I held the Enigma Berry." Explained Darkrai.

Audrey tilted her head.

"What's an Enigma Berry?"

"This." He said, showing the berry he thought that was Wigglytuff's.

Darkrai shrugged.

"It just hit me, I can't really explain it." Said Darkrai.

_This is bad. _Thought Audrey.

"Can you let me see this berry of yours?" Asked Audrey.

Darkrai hesitated, but gave the berry to Audrey. As soon as she touched it, Audrey got a bit dizzy.

_It's happening again. A Dimensional Scream. _

Audrey got dizzier. She closed her eyes.

A white line appeared in her mind, followed by a blinding flash.

She appeared in a dark cave, with lava everywhere.

_Dark Crater! _She thought.

In the center were two dark figures. As Audrey squinted her eyes, she could make out Darkrai's shape and…. Zorro's. He seems to bow to Darkrai, then he took out what Darkrai calls the Enigma Berry. Zorro's claws, body, and the Enigma Berry were covered in crimson red, the color of blood. Audrey's stomach twisted at the sight.

"Master, this is the Enigma Berry you were looking for." Said the Zoroark in her Demensional Scream.

Darkrai looked amused. There was a smirk on his face.

"Well done, Zorro. This berry will greatly strengthen my powers. I _will_ overpower Arceus and all the other legendaries, but I will not consume it now. Not yet…"

Audrey snapped back to reality. Darkrai looked worried. Audrey flinched at first, thinking that Darkrai still has his memories, but then calmed down. She returned the Enigma Berry to him.

"You okay there Audrey? When I gave you the Enigma Berry you dazed out for a few minutes." Said Darkrai with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. And did I space out?"

"Yeah, b-"

"Anyway, can you go get some water and Oran Berries for Inari please?" Asked Audrey, trying to change the subject.

She handed 200 Poke to him.

Darkrai didn't argue, but he knew Audrey was obviously hiding something from him.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, fine." He said. Darkrai got a clay pot, floated to the stairs, and transformed into Bisharp the second he went out.

"Raymond?" Said Audrey.

"Yes?"

"Can you go get some dinner for us please? And do come back before sunset."

"Sure." Said Raymond and trotted up the stairs.

When both pokemon were gone, Audrey sat between the gaps of the rock teeth on Sharpedo Bluff and looked at the vast sea.

Zorro…_ Darkrai… They must be linked one way or another. That Enigma Berry is pretty dangerous but in my Demensional Scream… He said it won't be used until the time comes, but when is that 'time'? Though Darkrai lost his memories, he's definitely not the stupid kind. He'll figure out the truth sooner or later, then he'll unite with Zorro again!_

Audrey shook her head.

_No, his aura…. I don't sense the evil inside him anymore. He's not the heinous and wicked pokemon he was before. But… I'll have to tell him the truth someday, before Zorro awakens his true nature._

"I'm back!"

Darkrai had his treasure bag full of Oran Berries and a pot full of water. He set them down beside Inari.

"So, where's R-"

"Dinner time!" Shouted Raymond as he brought gummis, big apples, Lum Berries, Pecha Berries, and some Oran Berries. Darkrai went over to help Raymond set things down.

"What are those multi colored beans?" Asked Darkrai as he picked up a black 'bean'.

"It's a Gummi. They're very chewy and can boost your IQ." Explained Audrey as she popped an Orange Gummi in her mouth.

"If you have a high IQ, then you can have many useful skills while exploring." Continued Raymond.

"Right, and they have different colors to indicate which type it would have the most effect on. The one you're holding now is a Black Gummi. Since you're a dark type, it will boost your IQ significantly. Not to mention filling you up!" Said Audrey.

Darkrai looked at the Black Gummi.

_It looks good enough…_Thought Darkrai.

He ate the Gummi.

"It does taste pretty good…." Said Darkrai as he continued to chew the Gummi. But, somewhere deep down in him…. He got a feeling as if his digestion system wasn't really made for solid food.

_I'm not full no matter how much I eat._ Thought Darkrai.

"Hey Darkrai?" Said Raymond.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, where's your mouth?" Asked Raymond. It had to be somewhere in his red scruff, but he ate the Gummi really fast so he didn't see clearly.

"Oh….. Well, it's…it's, um…"

Darkrai found it hard to spit out the words, as if his mouth was a sensitive subject.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"_He's the nightmare pokemon, he consumes on mostly nightmare. It would make sense he doesn't have a mouth to eat this kind of food… I think. But let's just not bother Darkrai with this, okay? Besides, I think he'll get used to eating Gummis." _Said Audrey telepathically to Raymond.

Raymond shrugged.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Said Raymond as he fumbled through his treasure bag and took out a small box of brown food.

Audrey's eyes widened.

"CHACOLATE?! For me?" Exclaimed Audrey. Chocolate was extremely rare in the Pokemon World, but that wouldn't stop her from eating her favorite food.

Raymond beamed proudly.

"I had to go into the depths of Zero Isle North and fight the guardian to get this small box of chocolate." Said Raymond.

"Raymond, do you even know _how_ to lie? Last I checked, there were no rest stop in Zero Isle North. Second, even we are Guildmaster Ranks, a dungeon like that couldn't take 15 minutes to finish." Audrey said, making Raymond blush.

"Well, maybe I did twist the story a little….." Said Raymond sheepishly, scratching the back of his mane.

"Let me guess, you got the chocolate from the Kekleon Market did you?" Audrey eyed Raymond suspiciously.

"They almost never have them on stock! And when they do, it costs like about 5000 Poke! It's even more expensive than TMs!" Protested Raymond.

"I was just teasing you, Raymond. And also thank you for bringing this awesome chocolate!" Said Audrey.

She hugged him, which made Raymond blush a little, then went on chomping on the chocolate but saved some in the future.

_Wow, haven't seen her in a food fury in a long time._ Thought Raymond.

* * *

"Oh Cresseliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia !" Shouted a squeaky voice.

Cresselia was arranging things at her home, Zero Isle Center. She usually would let other pokemon in except violent and extremely annoying pokemon like Darkrai and Mew for instance. She had learned if she can ignore Mew for long enough, he would get bored with the gossiping and go away from her peaceful island.

"Guess whats Cresselia! I gots a secret and I'm not telling you!" Taunted Mew.

"I'm nots telling you I'm not telling yous I'm not telling you!" Said Mew as he flew in circles around Cresselia.

"Not interested." Grumbled Cresselia.

"Okay you gots me!" Said Mew as he held his tiny paws against his heart, as if he'd been shot. Here's the scoop: Darkrai is backs! Isn't it wonderfuls? He was always so silent and cool ands I always bring hims to Candy Land to play together! We had _so _much fun together!" Said Mew.

_That depends on your definition for 'fun'. _Thought Cresselia.

"Buts since he was gone, I got lonely without Darkrai to play with. But anyways, isn't it just _great he _cames back?" Mew squealed in excitement.

_Yeah right. Darkrai could never come back…. At least without memories of me. Now that would be something I'll be looking forward to. He always tolerates me, and now it is my turn to get him back! Thought Cresselia, with a smirk on her face._

Cresselia is usually a very kind and gentle pokemon, but sometimes even she gets into some mischief.

_Though I do suppose Darkrai's return isn't exactly a good thing either. It's been such a tire to track him down before he does anything evil. By evil I mean everything he does. Maybe not everything, but I don't suppose it'll hurt to visit Audrey and Raymond…._

"….Ands I dressed Darkrai in a blouse so mys Candy Land friends woulds play with him ands we had tea together!" Rambled Mew.

"Anyway, I better go back to Candy Land to informs my friends that Darkrai is back to plays with them again!" Said Mew as he created a pink portal connected to Candy Land.

"Oh, and ones more thing. Those flowers needs some adjustments!" Said Mew as he turned all the flowers into tall stalks of lollypops.

"Bye!"

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE MEW!" Yelled Cresselia angrily.

Mew floated into the portal before Cresselia could kill him.

* * *

Audrey yawned.

"It's getting late now. We need to rest up for tomorrow." Said Audrey sleepily.

"Good night gang." Said Raymond and fell asleep.

"G'night." Said Darkrai.

_Midnight…_

"Gah! I can't fall asleep!" He grumble frustratedly. He was also very hungry too, despite all the Black Gummis he ate.

He looked at Audrey, who tossed and turned in her sleep.

Darkrai floated toward her, but staggered backward.

_Ugh…What's happening with me? _Thought Darkrai.

His night instincts kicked in. Both of his eyes were shown now, gleaming bright blue. His growth lowered a bit, revealing his humanoid demon face. The second Darkrai touched Audrey's head, the world around him dissolved into darkness. He saw Audrey running from someone. Everywhere were littered with dead pokemon. Suddenly, Audrey tripped and fell. The thing behind her was catching up. Just before that thing could touch her, the scene vanished. In its place was was a red glowing ball. He got close to it and sucked it into his mouth, which were full of razor sharp teeth.

"Much better…" Said Darkrai.

Then his red growth covered his mouth again and his right eye was covered by what seems to be his ghostly hair. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was back in Sharpedo Bluff. Audrey seemed to be sleeping smoothly now.

_What happened?_ Darkrai thought.

With that, he collapsed onto his bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Busted

Chapter 9

"Audrey? Hey, it's morning already! C'mon, get up!" Said Raymond while shaking Audrey gently.

"Nghghh, goomorng Ray…" Said Audrey sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"I just had another nightmare…" Said Audrey, now fully awake

"Really?" Raymond eyed Darkrai suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Inari began to rise from her bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Oh, you're awake. This is our home Sharpedo Bluff. We found you injured in a dungeon. Do you still remember?" Said Audrey.

"Oh yes, I still remember. I must thank you for your kindness." Said the Ninetales gratefully.

"It's okay. The duty of an exploration team is to help any pokemon in need." Said Audrey.

_To help any pokemon in need…. Even Darkrai had harmed Audrey greatly, she still rescued him. Even I can't be that nice._ Thought Raymond.

"Do you have a home?" Asked Raymond.

Inari winced at the word home.

"No… My home was burnt down, my family… they're… they're…"

Inari bit back tears.

Audrey pitied her, a pokemon whose home is destroyed along with her family. It must be a true tragedy.

Raymond wasn't fazed by this.

"I don't think she's telling the truth." He grumbled.

"Her aura is true, she can't be lying." Audrey replied.

"I can't see through her heart, but even I can tell that what she said is false, Audrey." Raymond argued.

Then he looked at Inari.

"Tell me, how can your family die in a fire if all of you are fire type?" Asked Raymond.

"H-huh?" Said Inari, looking shocked and confused.

"Trust me, her aura is clear. If she isn't telling the truth, I can tell right away. That's how I find outlaws who are lying, remember?" Audrey said.

Raymond hesitated.

"…. Okay, I believe you, Audrey. " Said Raymond finally, but still doesn't look convinced.

There was a faint smile across Inari's face, a smile nobody could see.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll make you a special case. You can be part of our team if you want."

Inari's eyes widened.

"Really? Really and truly?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, well that is if you want." Audrey said.

"Oh, thank you so very much! I think I am highly in debt of you. " Inari said gratefully.

"There's no need for that. Anyway, here's your Explorer's Scarf." Audrey said, pulling out a sky blue scarf out of her treasure bag.

"Since when did you have so many of those?" Asked Raymond.

"Wigglytuff gave me these for new recruits like Inari and Darkrai." Audrey replied.

Inari tied the scarf around her neck.

_She looks beautiful in a way…._ Thought Raymond.

"Uh, guys? I think we got company." Said Darkrai. He can see a ball of pink flying toward the cliff, but it definitely wasn't Mew.

_I hate that guy. But who could be worse than that little brat?_ Thought Darkrai.

The ball came closer into view, then landed in front of Darkrai.

"Whoa!" Darkrai backed away from the pink blob.

The shine disappeared, and Cresselia appeared.

"Cresselia? Why are you here?!" Audrey was in shock. It was too late. She couldn't hide Darkrai. Even if she did, Cresselia would just sense him and drag him out. Mew had spilt the secret.

_I'm going to strangle him to death when I get my paws on that pink furball. _She thought angrily.

"So, you are back. It seems Mew wasn't lying." Cresselia said.

_She looks hideous. The evil glint in her eyes, the-_

"Don't even_ dare_ finish that thought Darkrai." Cresselia snapped.

_I hate psychic types._ Thought Darkrai.

"Honestly, even if you lost your memory, you don't have to describe me hideous." Cresselia said.

"You know me?" Darkrai said.

"Of course I do. We are enemies for a long time. But I like you this way." She said.

"If that's the case…" Said Darkrai while charging up a Dark Pulse. He can see why they were enemies in the first place. Darkrai wanted to blast her to ashes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Before you two go blood shedding, can we just talk? I'm sure we can sort everything out!" Said Raymond franticly, standing between Cresselia and Darkrai.

_Darkrai+Cresselia=nuclear explosion. Yeesh._ Thought Raymond nervously.

"Humph, you shouldn't bring him here Audrey. You know that." Cresselia growled.

"But he's not malicious anymore!" Said Audrey.

"His darkness is sleeping within him. I can feel it. It can come out anytime." Cresselia argued.

"Can I blast her out of here?" Asked Darkrai.

"No." Raymond said immediately.

"Please! I can explain everything!" Said Audrey.

"No need for excuses. I thought I trusted you Audrey. This news is going to Arceus immediately." She snapped.

There was a blinding flash, then Cresselia was gone.

"I think we are in huge trouble." Said Audrey.

"_Huge _trouble." Repeated Raymond.

There was another flash, and Mew appeared. He seemed to be very worried.

"Oh guys! Cresselia is comings and-"

"I think you are a minute too late." Said Raymond.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped outs of my mouth!" Said Mew.

"Hey Darkrai? You want to know an awesome move that sends annoying floating pink cats to dark realms?" Asked Audrey.

"Definitely."

"It's called Dark Void, your signature move. I'm sure you can use it affectively." Pointed out Audrey.

"No! Please! I'm too young to die!" Protested Mew.

"You won't die, just in a world of darkness." Assured Audrey. She had once been in Darkrai's Dark Void, but she never thought of the use now. It was pure genius.

Darkrai thought for a while, then his claws glowed purple. He summoned a black hole underneath Mew and sucked him in.

Darkrai grinned.

"Now _this _can be very useful at times like this." Said Darkrai.

"Don't overdo it. And take him out tomorrow morning." Said Audrey.

"He can stay there forever." Suggested Darkrai.

"As much as I want to agree with you, we can't. It'll be too harsh for the psychic cat." Said Audrey

She sighed.

"Back to the main topic at hand: Cresselia is going to tell Arceus about this. He will summon legendaries to get us. Or even worse, he comes himself. We should find a place to hide and-"

"THERE IS NO POINT IN HIDING. I HAVE ALREADY RECEIVED WORD OF DARKRAI'S RETURN. ALL OF YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME TO THE JUDGEMENT HALL." Boomed a huge white figure.

"That was quick." Said Raymond.

"What did I do?" Inari said franticly.

Each pokemon was enveloped in a ball of light and disappeared.

**Today I just found out about the new Pokemon X and Y. When I first looked at the landscape I was like "Whoa". Then when I looked at the starters and the legendaries I was like "What the fuck?". An X dear and a Y bird. Come on Game Freak. You're better than that.**


	10. Chapter 10: Judgment

Chapter 10

"Whoa…"

Audrey was speechless. She had heard legends and saw drawings about the Hall Of Origin, but it was nothing compared to this. Massive white pillars loomed at the sides of the bright hall, extending to the clouds above. She looked down at the translucent golden floor, which was also full of clouds.

_The hall seems to go on forever. _Thought Audrey while looking back and forth, up and down. At the end of the hall was Arceus himself, the god of everything.

"Umm…. Where exactly are we?" Asked Raymond, while looking at the impressive designs.

"ALL OF YOU ARE NOW IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN, WHICH IS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE." Said Arceus.

"That explains the never ending pillars and clouds…" Said Audrey.

"BUT YOU ARE NOT HERE TO ADMIRE THE MAJESTIC HALL, BUT TO BE JUDGED BY ME."

Arceus roared. There was a flash of light, then all the legendary pokemon appeared at the side of the pillars.

Jirachi yawned.

"This better be important to interrupt me in my one thousand years sleep, Arceus…" Said Jirachi drowsily.

"Audrey? Raymond? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Mesprit surprised.

"Well, long story short: we found someone nobody liked, we took care of him, then we got in trouble." Said Audrey in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Said Azelf in confusion.

"EVERYONE HERE?" Said Arceus as he scanned the hall for absent pokemon.

"WHERE'S MEW? IS HE LATE AGAIN?" Asked Arceus.

"I'll get him out." Said Darkrai with a bit of distraught in his tone. His claws glowed purple, and a black hole opened in front of him.

A ball of pink emerged from the hole, then danced around in the air.

"FUCK YEAH! FREEDOM!" Mew squealed in happiness.

Cresselia looked at Audrey, then at Arceus.

"I didn't say _they_ were part of the judgment, Arceus." Said Cresselia while pointing at Audrey's team, except Darkrai.

"VERY WELL, BUT THEY BETTER NOT CUASE ANYMORE TROUBLE. THIS JUDGMENT WILL ONLY BE FOCUSED ON DARKRAI."Said Arceus.

"Thank you, Arceus." Said Cresselia.

Inari looked intently at Darkrai.

"VERY WELL, WE MAY BEGIN NOW. DARKRAI WAS ORIGINALLY BANISHED FROM THIS SACRED PLACE. HIS LEGENDARY STATUS WAS TAKEN BECAUSE OF HIS UNFORGIVABLE SINS. THUS, BECAUSE OF THIS, HE HAD LOST THE PREVILIDGE OF MAINTAINING THE WORLD ALONG WITH THE OTHER LEGENDARIES." Said Arceus.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Horse Lawyer. You say I have done crimes, but why don't I remember any of this?" Asked Darkrai.

"Arceus," Audrey couldn't stop her legs from wobbling in front of _all _of the legends. "Ever since Darkrai got hit in the Dimensional Hole, he had lost his memory and reformed as a good being. As the Giver of Life, please give him a second chance." Pleaded Audrey.

"AND WHY ARE YOU WILLING TO HELP HIM? HE WAS THE CUASE OF YOUR MEMORY LOSS TOO AND HE HAD HARMED YOU IN MANY WAYS. WHY, INSTEAD OF TAKING REVENGE, DID YOU HELP HIM?" Asked Arceus curiously.

"Because, I believe that there are no such pokemon that is completely evil. Sure, there are many outlaws out there doing misdeeds. But they are caught and punished, and given a chance for correcting their errors. All pokemon, even Darkrai, have a special meaning to live." Said Audrey.

Arceus looked at Audrey for awhile, then he smiled.

"WELL SAID, LITTLE LUCARIO. YOU ARE A POKEMON WITH A PURE HEART, AND I HAVEN'T SEEN ONE LIKE YOU FOR A LONG TIME. BUT CAN YOU TELL ME DARRKAI'S SPECAIL MEANING TO LIVE?" Asked Arceus again.

Audrey hesitated.

"He does have one, an important one in fact. I can sense it. It's just he hasn't found it yet." Said Audrey finally.

Arceus thought intently.

"VERY WELL, BECAUSE OF YOUR ARGUMENT AUDREY, I HAVE DECIDED TO SUSPEND THIS JUDGMENT UNTIL THE WINTER SOLSTICE. DARKRAI HAVE TO DESTROY A THREAT TO OUR WORLD, THE DARK FOX I SUPPOSE. I SENSE THAT HE HAS THE CAPABILATY TO TAMPER WITH US LEGENDARIES AND THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD. BUT IF HE FAILS TO DO SO BEFORE THE DEADLINE, THEN HE WILL BE KNOWN AS GUILTY." Said Arceus.

"Zorro." Growled Raymond.

"DOES EVERYONE AGREE TO THIS?" Boomed Arceus.

There were grumbling among the pokemon, but at last they all raised their claw/paw/fin/tentacle/ect.

Arceus looked around, then nodded in approval.

"ALL RIGHT, DISMISSED!" Said Arceus, then gave another roar. Everyone in Audrey's team was enveloped in a ball of light, then disappeared back to Sharpedo Bluff.

"If he does one more flashing, I'm going to go blind!" Said Raymond, rubbing his eyes.

Audrey shrugged.

"That's Arceus's way around, I guess." Said Audrey.

"I think I had some kind of amnesia." Said Darkrai while holding his head.

Audrey took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess we can't hide everything anymore." Said Audrey as she began to explain to Darkrai who he really was in the past.

**Today the final exams are over, so that means the Winter vacation has started! That also means I will update more often! Happy news for everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11: Oracion

Chapter 11

Darkrai was silent. He just couldn't believe everything Audrey just said.

"I…I did that to you?" Asked Darkrai in disbelief.

He couldn't believe he did such terrible things to other pokemon. He never knew he was the one who almost caused the world's paralysis or was the one who almost caused the world to be shrouded in darkness and fear. No wonder all the pokemon in the Hall of Origin gave him these nasty looks.

"Yes, but these events happened in the past. Now we need to find a way on how to make Arceus accept you as a living being until the Winter Solstice, which is two weeks from now." Said Audrey.

"Zorro… I never knew he had this kind of capability when Arceus mentioned him. No wonder he tasked us with Zorro. He could destroy the world, even the legends, like what Darkrai did before." Said Raymond.

Darkrai went silent again.

"Anyway," Said Audrey, trying to change the subject. "We should pinpoint Zorro's location and thwart whatever plans he has. Now go get ready, we _have_ to take him down this time for the sake of our world tomorrow."

_Inari's been awfully quiet lately…_ Thought Raymond while looking at her.

Soon, everyone got their bags and Pokes and went up the stairs. The sun had just set, making the sky darker.

"Huh?" Audrey looked back.

There was a rustle in a tree, and two gleaming yellow eyes appeared. The figure jumped down the tree without a sound and swiftly jumped behind Audrey. Before the figure could strike, Audrey leaped out of the way, slammed him on the trunk of a tree and caught the mysterious pokemon by the neck with the spike on her paw dangerously close.

"Who are you?" Said Audrey angrily.

"Whoa, easy girl. You are pretty hotheaded as they say." Said the figure.

"Answer the question." Growled Audrey.

"The name's Coal, and I would really appreciate it if you would put down that spiky thing behind your paw." Said Coal while trying to push it off his neck.

Audrey hesitated for a moment, then slowly put down her arm.

Coal gasped for breath, then slowly trudged out of the shadow. He was a Charizard, but not any Charizard, he was a shiny Charizard. But not any shiny Charizard, he had a blue flame on the tip of his tail and darker stripes all over his already pitch black body. Despite his unusual and extraordinary appearance, Audrey still was wary and cautious about him.

"Why did you attack me?" Snapped Audrey.

"It was an order." Said Coal casually.

"From who?"

"Can't tell."

Audrey pinned down the Charizard to the ground before he could react.

"Tell me before I snap your arm off!" Hissed Audrey.

_I gotta remind myself to never get on her bad side._ Thought Raymond.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you everything I know! Just let me go!" Protested Coal while trying to break free of Audrey's tight grasp.

"I demand answers now." Said Audrey while hitting him harder to the ground.

Coal sighed, knowing it was useless to struggle.

"The order was from Zorro." He said finally.

"I knew it." Grumbled Audrey.

"I'm an assassin sent by him. He said if I can kill Raymond I'll get ten thousand poke and a bonus zero if I can kill you too." Continued Coal, giving Audrey a look as if she's gold.

Raymond whistled. "That guy's pretty wealthy. I never knew we got such high bounties!" Said Raymond.

"Can't you see Zorro is tricking him? He'll just make realistic illusions of money and when this guy is far enough, he will reveal that Coal is just holding a bunch of rocks and hide his lair to avoid revenge." Said Audrey.

Coal tilted his head in confusion. "Is that really true?" He asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "See if this helps; the guy you are currently working for is a master of illusions."

"Yeah, so?"

"You really _are_ clueless aren't you? Not the brightest eliminator I know. You should learn more from Dusknoir." Said Audrey.

"Who?" Said Coal in confusion.

"Never mind….. What I'm trying to say is that you are being cheated by Zorro."

"What?! Really?" He said surprisingly.

"So why don't you side with us? Or you can go back to Zorro with us and get tricked. Then we can knock him out and bring him to justice." Audrey suggested.

"Well… I just wanted to prove that I can be really strong and rich." He said.

"Well, you don't have to be rich to get noticed. Join our team. I'm sure you can get stronger. After all, you _are_ pretty swift and agile for a big guy like you. No wonder Zorro hired you. Your dark scales can blend perfectly in the dark. It's just that he has put you on the wrong path." Audrey said.

"… Okay. I'll join. Now can you get off me? My arms and neck are starting to hurt under your weight." Coal protested.

Audrey got off, then Coal rose slowly to his feet.

"Can you tell me about your unique appearance?" Audrey asked.

"My father is the Charizard clone of Mewtwo, along with the several other pokemon clones he made. So that is why I have stripes like my dad on my body. He said I'm a very special pokemon, since I am a shiny Charizard and I have hotter fire than the others. That's why my father named me Coal." He explained.

"You are the strangest pokemon I've ever met." Raymond said.

"Yeah I know. Being a shiny, blue fire, and Mewtwo's clone's son, I admit it's really hard to believe." Coal said.

He looked at Inari.

"Inari? Why are you here? I thought you were back at…" Coal's voice trailed off as Inari suddenly gave him a shut-up look.

"You know each other?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah! Uh… She's a friend of mine! We've been exploring together quite awhile, and uh, we went our separate ways afterwards." Coal said, showing his deep blue Explorer's scarf tied around his neck, an indication he is an explorer.

_He's lying through his teeth. How could they explore together before if Inari never been in an exploration team? Oh well, if I say this to public Audrey might deny it again. I need to keep an eye on both of them if they try anything funny…_ Thought Raymond.

"Okay, then the only one I haven't introduced is Bisharp." Audrey Said.

"Um, isn't there another pokemon here? I mean, Zorro mentioned about him but he doesn't seem to be here." Said Coal looking around.

"Who?" Asked Audrey.

"…Never mind. I must've heard wrong." Said Coal finally.

"Come on, it's getting late now. We need to get ready before the shops close." Urged Raymond.

* * *

"Huh? Closed so soon?" Said Audrey.

All the shops were closed, except Kekleon Market and Kangaskhan Storage.

"Where did everyone go? I mean it's not usual for them to go home so soon." Asked Audrey.

"Well, they are all in Spinda's Café waiting for the legendary singer to come. You know her, don't you? She's a worldwide sensation you know!" Kangaskhan exclaimed.

"Um, unfortunately we don't know, can you tell us please?" Pleaded Audrey.

"Meloetta of course! Her voice and dance moves are far more superior than any other pokemon! I'm just about to pack up too to see her concert and I suggest you do the same. After all, it's once in a life time you get visited by a legendary pokemon!" She said excitedly.

"Well, the legendaries we met were all like ARGGGH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Or something like that." Said Raymond.

"Ha ha, very funny. Tell that to Groundon and you won't come back alive." Said Audrey while taking some useful items for battling out of the storage.

"Okay, we're ready now!" Audrey said finally.

"But I don't suppose it'll hurt if we'll have a little fun tonight. After all, our mission is for tomorrow right?" Said Raymond.

Audrey thought for awhile.

"Fine. But not too late. We need enough sleep for the upcoming battle tomorrow." Said Audrey.

* * *

"Wow, it's really crowded!" Said Raymond.

All sorts of pokemon seemed to be here. There were chatting and laughter everywhere.

"Look! She's here!" One pokemon gasped.

"Oh, she's beautiful…" Said another dreamily.

"Hi everyone!" Meloetta waved to the crowd and winked at some of them.

"Oh my god! She winked at me! Did you see that?! She just winked at me!" Exclaimed Octillery.

Soon everyone was quiet as the room got dark except for the light on Meloetta.

She started singing, and flew around the room for a bit. When she finished, the whole room made a huge applause.

"Thank you!" Said Meloetta while bowing to the audience.

_Oracion…._

"Huh?" Said Darkrai.

_What was that? After the song, I heard something in my head. Oracion… What could it mean? _Thought Darkrai.

There was a glow, then Meloetta changed form.

"My, my. You are as beautiful as ever, my darling!" Said Spinda dreamily.

"Why thank you! This is my Pirouette Forme, and I dance well while I'm in this state." Explained Meloetta.

Everyone was hushed as Meloetta started dancing, with a few Bellossoms as back dancers.

"She is so charming…" Said Scyther.

When she performed her big finale, everyone applauded loudly again. A few whistled and yelled some praises and some fainted from sheer happiness and love.

"As for my last act, I'll let one of you choose a song or dance. After all, there's nothing I don't know about music! So which of you are going to be the lucky one?"

The crowd went wild for her again.

"Alright everyone, settle down! I know this is very exciting but please calm down!" Shouted Spinda.

When he finally got everybody's attention he started to speak.

"Wynaut and Wobbuffet here are going to take out a piece of paper out of this box. There are seventeen pieces of paper, each with a different color to represent the seventeen types. If the paper's color matches your type, then step right up! Then we'll take out another colored paper to match the remaining pokemon's type. Which also mean that you have a higher chance of getting picked if you're a dual type! But don't worry, there won't be ties as Wynaut and I have specifically checked the coming pokemon won't have the same type combinations." Explained Spinda.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet exclaimed.

Wynaut shook the box to randomize the cards, then he grabbed one and held it up for everyone to see. It was grey.

"Steel types! Come right up!" Shouted Spinda.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Urged Audrey.

"I'm not steel, I'm just a dark t… Oh, I'm Bisharp now. Does Transform also change types?" Asked Darkrai.

"Of course, now let's just get up there!" Audrey said while pushing him up to the front.

"No! Wait! I'm a steel type too!" Said Coal as he desperately tried to make armor for himself out of scraps of metal, but everything fell apart.

"That's not fair!" He complained.

Spinda looked around.

Beldum, Lairon, Mawile, Scizor, Audrey, and Bisharp walked to the front of the café.

"Lucky…" Muttered one pokemon.

"If only I had more metal in my body." Said another.

Mawile looked at the other pokemon.

"No! How can all of you be dual types!?" She protested.

Wynaut pulled out another colored card. This time it was pitch black.

Everyone looked at Bisharp.

"Why everyone looking at me like that…?"

"You won idiot. Go tell Meloetta what you want her to sing or dance" Muttered Audrey.

Streams of confetti rained on Darkrai as he walked toward Meloetta.

_This is awkward…_ He thought.

"Hi Bisharp! It's nice to meet you! Is it a song you want me to sing? Or is it a dance?" She asked kindly.

"Um…" Darkrai didn't think about this until now. He didn't know much about music.

_Oracion… Is it a song? Does it have anything related to music? Oh well, better give it a shot._ Thought Darkrai.

"Oracion." He said.

"Oh! I know that melody! It's a very special song I've heard before." Meloetta exclaimed.

"You know this song?" Darkrai asked.

"Of course! I've heard it before when I was traveling around the world. It means 'Prayer' doesn't it? That song is so soothing, personally it's one of my favorites! Although it's played by the leaf whistle, it is something a music lover like me should never ignore! I'll be right back!" And with that, Meloetta flew out and came back after a while with a crisp green leaf in her hands.

Everyone stared intently at Meloetta as she started blowing the leaf whistle.

"Oh, it's so calming…" Mankey said while drooping his arms.

_It's coming to me… That song, it's so familiar. I feel I shouldn't forget something like that._ Thought Darkrai. Then it hit him.

He saw a girl with blonde hair sitting under a tree with many pokemon sleeping beside her. She was using the leaf whistle to blow Oracion.

Darkrai held his head.

_Gah! That girl…that place… that song! Why do I have such a strong feeling for them? No… Wait! I'm…I'm losing grip of the image! No! I have to remember!_

"Bisharp, what's wrong with you? The song is already over and you seem to be dazed for a long time. Are you alright?" Asked Audrey.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go back. We need to rest for tomorrow." Darkrai said.

_If I can even sleep that is._ He added in his mind.

"Um, you guys go first. I need to talk to Raymond for a bit. In private." Said Inari.

_So she finally talks._ Thought Raymond.

"Okay, don't be too late. Come back soon." Said Audrey as she, Coal, and Darkrai headed up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Asked Raymond.

"I… Well, I wanted to give you this special scarf I found long time ago. But it has no use to me so I wanted to give it to you." Inari said while taking out a white scarf with hints of blue all over it.

"This…..Isn't this a Light Band? A Luxray specific item? Where did you get that?" Asked Raymond.

"I found it during my explorations with Coal before. I wanted to give you this item for your trust." Said Inari.

"Thanks… Inari. I'm sorry I doubted you before." Raymond said while taking off his old scarf and tied the Light Band around his neck.

"It's okay. I know I sound very suspicious to you but I don't want you to hate me and…" Inari started to blush.

"I….. I like you." She said finally.

"R-really?" Raymond don't know what to say. He didn't know that she liked him all along. Maybe she joined the team because of him.

_She isn't a bad pokemon after all. I've been too harsh to her because I thought she was. Audrey was right about her aura. Inari is a very kind pokemon. _Raymond thought.

"We should be going. Audrey and the others must've gone ahead."

Raymond and Inari scampered across Treasure Town, a bit closer than before. They saw Darkrai, Coal, and Audrey just about to go into Sharpedo Bluff.

"We finally caught up with you." Raymond panted.

"Oh c'mon, you have much more breath than that." Said Audrey.

Coal was shocked when Darkrai turned back to his normal self when he went down the stairs.

"Y-you are Darkrai! I knew it! Zorro was right! Is it true that you lost your memory? Is it true that you are a ghost type? And is it-"

"This isn't a questionnaire you know." Said Audrey.

"Oh, right. Sorry. But what type are you? Are you sure you're not a ghost? I mean, you look scary and you're floating and everything… How can you not be a ghost?" Asked Coal.

"I'm _not _a ghost type, since I'm stronger than any ghost can be. Even that Giratina couldn't defeat me." Said Darkrai, though he didn't know where he got the name Giratina from.

"And aren't you supposed to be a dragon type? You have wings, a dragon head, scales, and claws. How can you not be a dragon?" Darkrai shot back.

"Ouch. That was kinda harsh. But you do have a point. I guess it's just weird that we all have weird types!" Said Coal.

Audrey laughed.

"Guess what type am I?" She asked.

"Um… If I recall, you are a fighting type?" Coal said while scratching his chin.

"And? What was the first group of pokemon to be called on in Spinda's Café?" Audrey asked.

"Was it… water?" Coal said hopefully looking at Audrey's blue fur.

Audrey face palmed.

"I'm also a steel type. Didn't you try to pretend to be a steel type a while ago?" Audrey Said.

"I did? Oh yeah, I remember now, I did!" Coal said, putting a fist in his palm.

_Short memory for a tall guy._ Thought Audrey.

Raymond yawned.

"I'm getting drowsy. Good night." Raymond collapsed onto the bed and snored immediately.

Soon everyone went to sleep except for Darkrai.

_I better eat some Sleep Seeds next time. Maybe thinking to strangle Mew to death will help._ Darkrai thought while picturing himself slaughtering Mew.

_Somewhere in Candy Land…_

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being choked?" Mew said while clutching his little throat.

**So sorry for the late update! I kind of broke my promise about the more updates in the Winter holidays due to busy schedules again but I hope this long chapter will cover it! More reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Restored Memories

Chapter 12

"Are you all right out there?" Audrey called out to Coal, who was flying dangerously close to the ocean before they even woke up.

"I'm fine! Just practicing Acrobatics and Fly, I'm not so great with flying." Coal said while swooping down and landed with a thump on top of Sharpedo Bluff.

"Near the ocean? You could've lost your life!" Audrey said.

"That's why it gives me a good reason not to crash and it is good training actually." He replied.

"Do you know where Zorro is now? You were allies before right?" Raymond said.

"He's in Dark Crater, and I can give you a lift there to save time." Coal offered.

"He's still there, huh? Must be planning something again. We all have to be careful when we get to Dark Crater. There's no telling what nasty things he got in store for us." Audrey said.

Everyone got on Coal's back except Darkrai.

"No thanks. I prefer shadow than sky." He said.

"How do you do that? And do you know the way?" Audrey asked.

Darkrai thought for a while.

"Yes, I can reenter the stairs then I would revert to my normal form. Then I can sink in the shadows and go under Coal's shadow with using my energy to move. Since I will go out the mouth of the cliff, it wouldn't trigger the transformation, so nothing would happen to me." Darkrai said.

He went back, and just like he said, he was out on the waves, and crept under Coal's shadow with shocking speed.

_He's… So much quicker in this form. Darkrai is getting stronger the more he recovers. I hope he doesn't change sides the time we confront Zorro. We'll surely be easily defeated by then._ Thought Audrey.

* * *

"We're here!" Coal said, landing in front of Dark Crater's entrance.

Darkrai came out of Coal's shadow and reformed to himself again.

"Let's go." Audrey urged while walking into the crater.

Only Coal didn't move.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Raymond said looking back.

"I'm…I don't think I should go in there. After all, I did betray Zorro." Coal said nervously.

"Fine."

* * *

"Well, this is the deepest part of the dungeon." Raymond said looking around.

"I suspect another ambush." He said again.

"Welcome my friends!" A voice boomed.

"It's been so boring waiting for you, so please do keep me…entertained."

Zorro stepped out of the darkness and spread out his arms like he expected a hug.

"I know what you're thinking. You thought I was going to summon a monster house, right? But not this time. I will humbly tell you that I will play fair and square." Zorro said innocently.

"Do you sense anyone else?" Raymond asked.

"No. It seems he is telling the truth. But I can tell he is planning something that I can't fathom." Audrey replied.

"How about a one on one battle? Sounds very fair right? So which one of you will come first?" Zorro said with a grin.

"I'll go." Darkrai Said.

"…. Okay. Just be cautious." Audrey said.

He slid in the darkness and appeared behind him in less than a second. But before he could strike, a yellow figure holding two spoons appeared and enveloped him in a purple aura.

Zorro turned around.

"Well done Alakazam. I knew he was going to do this. It is one of his most used battle tactics." He said.

"You cheated. You said this was one on one!" Audrey said.

"I did. But my friend Alakazam isn't here to battle. He's just here to restore his lost memories." Zorro explained.

"No!" Audrey ran to Darkrai, but the second he touched him, she was enveloped in a purple aura too.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Raymond said in shock.

"It is done, Zorro." Alakazam said, then he vanished.

Dakrai slowly rose. He suddenly remembered _everything._ His desire for world domination, Zorro, Arceus, even his past life had come back to him.

_Alicia… And Alice! _ Dakrai thought about the blonde haired girl in Alamos Town. The only living being to ever open her heart to him up to now.

"Master Darkrai, it is great to have you back. Now let's destroy that bothersome bunch, shall we?" Zorro said with a tone of satisfaction.

There was a moment of silence, then Darkrai raised his claw up to Zorro and blasted him with Dark Pulse. Zorro slid all the way back at the edge of the lava pool.

"Gah! I don't understand. What went wrong? I thought Alakazam restored all of your memories!" Zorro Said.

"Nothing went wrong. I just have a change in my ambition, Zorro." Darkrai said.

Zorro clenched his teeth angrily.

"Grrr… So be it. I will destroy this world and make a new one myself. There is no point in conquering the one now. Farewell, Darkrai. We will me again as enemies on the battlefield. With the Griseous Orb in my possession, no one can stop me. Mark my words." Then Zorro vanished.

Just then, Audrey groaned and slowly stood up. Suddenly her eyes were wide open.

"My memories! They're restored!" Audrey gasped. Then she turned to Darkrai.

"It's all right. I'm not with Zorro anymore." Darkrai said, as if reading Audrey's thoughts.

"But… Why?"

Darkrai let out a little laugh.

"That's a very good question. Why didn't I side with Zorro even after I had my memories back? It was because I also came to my senses again. Before I met Zorro, before I went to this part of the world, I lived in the human side of the world. Where pokemon and humans coexist together. I had this uncontrollable power of causing nightmares to living things around me, and I have been trying my best to contain it. I found an island far from human and pokemon residence, and that had been my new home. But since I only feed on nightmares, I still had to cause and eat them in order to survive. That is why I was hated by all, pokemon and humans alike." Explained Darkrai.

"Only Alicia, a human girl, showed kindness. She was the first one to ever smile to me. Then there was her grandchild, Alice. They both tended my injuries, when I thought they were going take advantage and attack me, like what all humans do. They soothed me with their melody, Oracion."

"That was the one Meloetta played with the grass whistle last night, right? It was indeed very calming to me." Raymond said.

"Yes, and for the first time in eons, that very song woken me from my own everlasting nightmare. I vowed to myself to protect them, even at the cost of my life. So I decided to reside once again at Alamos Town."

"Again?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, but I will get back to that later." Darkrai said.

"But shortly after, I had to go the Hall of Origin for my judgment. All legendary pokemon excluding Arceus himself had to take at least one trial to be qualified to be a legendary, but if I don't pass, I will take major punishment for a millennia and will be exiled back into the mortal world to wander forever. The part I don't understand is why I didn't pass. I didn't violate any laws or tamper with the celestial balance. Yet I was still exiled and punished. Then, I lost my cause and my sanity. I became someone like Primal Dialga, only caring for myself, hatred, and revenge. That's when I met Zorro. He looked up to me and became my follower because of that. When I lost my memories and ended up on Mt. Travail, you aided me like what Alicia and Alice did. And when I heard Oracion for the second time, I felt my heart have been cleaned once again."

Audrey and Raymond were deep in thought.

_All this time…. Everyone, including me, believed that Darkrai was evil. I never knew that he had suffered much, much more than I did. I feel guilty now after hearing his story. We were literally destroying our own world with our own hands. _Audrey thought.

Finally Raymond broke the silence.

"Did Zorro just say something about a Gri-something Orb a while ago? It sounded pretty important." Raymond said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing. To steal Giratina's Griseous Orb, this will surely enrage her enough to come out of the Distortion World and cause chaos in this world in search for her lost item."

"What'll we do then?" Raymond asked.

"We'll go to World Abyss tomorrow morning to make her stay in her world, before she realizes her orb is gone. Giratina will usually make a portal connecting the normal world and the Distortion World at World Abyss. But without the Griseous Orb, she cannot close the portal entirely, thus there will be holes between the two worlds that will expand, expose, and alter each other until both are destroyed." Explained Darkrai.

"Then it's settled. Let's go, Coal must be waiting." Audrey said.

"Oh! You're back! I thought you guys were killed or something." Coal said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, did you defeat him?" Coal asked.

"No, unfortunately. He got away… again." Audrey said angrily.

"Chillax,dude! Do you know why he always escapes?"

"You know?" Audrey asked curiously.

"He uses his illusions to make him invisible! He can even elude Raymond's X-ray vision and your aura sensing abilities! You've got to sniff him out before he really gets away!" Coal exclaimed.

Inari whipped one of her tails on Coal's back.

"Yow! What was that for?" Coal said while rubbing his black scales.

Inari didn't answer.

"Yeesh, girls… They're all so violent and weird." Coal grumbled to himself while everyone got on his back.

"I'll Shadow Travel back. I know the way." Darkrai sunk into the shadows again and disappeared.

**Darkrai in my opinion is one of the best pokemon ever. Happy Chinese New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13: Human Life

Chapter 13

It was another pleasant day in the future. The sun shines, the wind blows, and time flowed properly once again after restoring the collapse of Temporal Tower. Grovyle and Celebi are sitting on a cliff watching over the new civilizations and towns they made.

"Grovyle?"

"Yes? What is it, Celebi?" Grovyle said in a soft voice.

"I have a bad feeling. Some disaster will befall here any moment. I feel time is starting to disorient."Celebi said.

"Don't be a worrywart. After all, Audrey and Raymond did bring peace here right? How could the tower collapse again?" Grovyle said while gently patting on her head.

"Stop that! I'm serious! But it is not about Dialga now, I-"

"Grovyle! Celebi! I finally found you!" Dusknoir said, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"What is it Dusknoir? Can't you see I'm have some quiet time with Celebi here?" Grovyle said, looking annoyed.

"There's no time for that anymore! Black holes and vortexes started appear out of nowhere, and anything near them will either change shape or disappear into the hole." Dusknoir said with a worried look on his face.

"… This does seem bad. We need to visit Dialga to see what's going on." Grovyle said, running toward the direction to Temporal Tower.

"Grovyle! Wait for me!" Celebi said, fluttering as fast as she can to catch up to her lover.

* * *

"Master Dialga! What's happening? Has something disrupted time again?" Dusknoir asked.

Dialga, who was looking out to the world on the pinnacle, turned to the trio.

"I HAVE FELT IT. BUT NO, IT IS NOT THE DESTRUCTION OF TIME NOW. IT IS INFLUENCED BY SOMETHING ELSE." Dialga said.

"What is it? Does it mean that without it that time will be destroyed again?" Grovyle asked.

"NOT ONLY TIME, BUT ALSO SPACE TOO. BESIDE PALKIA AND I, THERE WAS ANOTHER POKEMON THAT HELPS KEEP BALANCE TO THE WORLD. HER NAME IS GIRATINA; RULER OF ANTIMATTER AND THE DISTORTION WORLD, WHERE TIME DOES NOT FLOW AND SPACE IS UNSTABLE."

"Sounds like a powerful deity." Dusknoir said.

"SHE IS. BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MAKE HER COME TO THIS WORLD, AND NOT EVEN CLOSING THE PORTALS SHE MADE. THIS WILL EVENTUALLY SPREAD UNTIL BOTH WORLDS ARE DESTROYED." Dialga explained.

"Then what will we do? Just sit there and watch and the vortexes swallow the towns we made?" Celebi protested.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE THING YOU CAN DO. GO BACK TO THE PAST AND PREVENT THIS EVENT FROM HAPPENING. CELEBI WILL STAY HERE WITH ME AND PATCH THESE HOLES AND KEEP THE POKEMON SAFE FROM HARM."

"What? But I want to go with you too!" Celebi said grabbing Grovyle's arm.

"We'll be fine. I promise. You are needed here to assist Dialga, besides; we will be back before you can say my name." Grovyle said surely.

"BOTH OF YOU SEEM TO BE READY. VERY WELL, I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE PAST IMMEDIATELY." Dialga gave a mighty roar, and then Dusknoir and Grovyle disappeared.

"Grovyle." Celebi bit back tears.

* * *

"Can you tell me what a gym leader is again?" Raymond asked.

Audrey face palmed.

"Forget it. You'll never understand." Audrey tried to tell them about her life as a human, but only Darkrai seemed to understand.

"The main thing is that I got a Dimensional Scream not long ago, and it showed me, as a human throwing a Master Ball at Zorro in a place with human constructed buildings. That means we will have to travel to that part of the world and get a Master Ball to seal Zorro inside it if we can't defeat him. It makes sense to me." Audrey explained.

"So what you're trying to say is we are going to the dominant areas of humans to get a ball and stuff him inside, assuming he doesn't come out . Are you sure this is a Dimensional Scream and not some regular dream?" Raymond joked.

"Ugh, you are such a dickhead. Once thrown, the Master Ball will contain Zorro inside it and not letting him out. That means since he is sealed he won't cause troubles. And this is not a dream, although I admit it does sound pretty stupid." Audrey explained slowly, who still don't seem to understand.

"Oh, and one more thing." Audrey said looking at Darkrai. "I recall you said something about you from Alamos Town. I'm pretty curious; can you tell me more about it?" Audrey asked.

"If you really want to know… I can show you." Darkrai said. His eyes gleamed, then the surroundings around them changed. They were in a village now, and on a large hill was a gigantic castle. People were everywhere with their pokemon, but they didn't notice them. They just walked past through them.

_Is this…. Darkrai's memory?_ Audrey thought to herself

The scene shifted into one of the houses in the village. A woman was sitting on a rocking chair in front of a fire with an Absol on her lap while making a red scarf out of fine materials. Then a girl with dark hair and a blue headband around her head ran towards the women.

"Mama, when can we go visit papa? I can't wait any longer!" The little girl said.

"I'm almost done, Selena. Go call your brother upstairs to get ready." Selena's mother said.

"Brother! Come on! We have to go now! Papa is going to teach us swordsmanship today!" Selena said while dragging a boy who looked around fifteen downstairs. He had ice blue eyes, and his sister had eyes like fire.

"I've finished your scarf honey. Be careful on your way to the castle dear!" Their mother said. The boy put on the scarf his mother made. Then he smiled.

"Good bye, mama!" Selena waved at their mother.

The scene shifted again, but this time they were in the castle's training ground. The boy was holding a sword, ready to strike. On the opposite side was a man in black armor, who also held a sword. He smiled.

"Is that all you got? You'll never have the makings of a knight then!" The man taunted.

The boy ran toward the man, and their swords clashed. Finally, the boy was knocked back. The boy slowly stood up, and charged. He faked a move and the boy quickly ran behind the man and stabbed him in the back. But just before he thought it was over, the man whirled around and positioned his sword inches away from the boy's throat. His sword dipped, and Selena, who was watching from the sidelines, let out a sigh of relief.

"Papa, that was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that!" Selena jumped up and down around her father excitedly.

"You will soon, Selena. But now you are too young." Her father said. Then he looked at the boy.

Well done! You've improved a lot Darkrai!" Their father said, giving him a thumbs up.

_This is Darkrai!?_ Audrey thought in shock. The Darkrai in front of them was a human boy.

"I'll be as strong as you someday!" Darkrai said with determination.

"No, don't be as good as I am, be stronger!" His father said.

_This was me before. I was a human too, but that was a long time ago. It was usually very peaceful here in Alamos Town. My father, Adrian Daren, was one of the seventeen knights protecting the town from enemy invasions. He is a Dark Knight, who can use powers from dark pokemon to attack and defend. The other sixteen represent the types of pokemon, each with their own special powers. Although my father was a knight who represents darkness, he was loved by the others in the kingdom. He had a sense of humor and kindness. We had lots of good times, but happiness for me, was never meant to last. _The real Darkrai explained.

The scene changed. There were several bulky kids who were bigger than Darkrai surrounding him. The biggest, who seemed to be their leader, stepped forward.

"Hey, weakling! I heard you trained with your dad. Well let me test how strong you are!" The kid taunted.

"Leave me alone." Darkrai said. He tried to walk away, but the other kids blocked his path. The leader punched Darkrai in the face and blood dripped from his mouth. He stood up, but the kid charged and kicked him in the guts.

"You're still a weakling, huh? Well there's no point in dealing with this jerk. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a quick death instead of you getting killed by enemies! That would be a shame for us then." The boy said, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to deliver a final blow. He slammed his fleshy hammer at Darkrai, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Wha...?" The boy was shocked that Darkrai defended his attack.

"I'm….not…..weak!"

He stood up again, and threw the boy towards the others.

The boy's face grew very red.

"ARGHH! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I'm going to give you a painful death instead!" The boy charged again at Darkrai.

"Go away!" A purple orb formed in his hands, and he shot it toward the boy. The orb enveloped the boy and he collapsed onto the ground. He seems unconscious, but the boy was wincing in pain. All the other boys were stricken with fear, and they ran away.

"Monster!" One yelled.

Darkrai was dazed, he slowly backed away, and ran towards the woods. He jumped onto a tree branch and looked at the town.

"Nice view isn't it?" Said a voice behind Darkrai.

Darkrai turned around. It was his father.

"Why are you here?" Dakrai asked.

"I'm about to ask you the same question." Adrian replied.

"I wanted to go to the forest and train, but there were some kids that were bothering me." Darkrai said.

"What did you do?" Adrian asked.

"I fought back. But at the end I fired a purple orb at one of them. I didn't do it on purpose though. It just came out of me. I don't even know what it is." Darkrai explained.

"Ah, so that explains why everyone crowded around that boy. I heard he saw a vision." Adrian said.

"A vision? But I thought only oracles and sages can see them." Darkrai said.

"Yes, but the one that boy described wasn't a pleasant one after he woke up. He was shivering and said that there will be war here in Alamos Town." Adrian explained.

"I always have these kinds of bad visions. But will they come true?" Darkrai asked.

Adrian shrugged.

"I don't know either. The townspeople don't believe it. But bad things will happen to those who don't heed those warnings. They only want to see good things they want to see, not the bad ones. But without the bad visions, we wouldn't know what disaster lies ahead of us and how to avoid it." Adrian explained.

"So good visions can be bad, and bad ones can be good?"

"That's right." Adrian said.

Adrian fished something out of his pocket.

In Adrian's hand was a diamond shaped black crystal.

"What is this?" Darkrai asked.

"It's a Guide Crystal. Legends say that that color of the crystal will change depending what kind of power the user has. When I first saw it, the crystal was clear. But when I picked it up, it turned black. No surprise to me, unless it turns into other colors, that is." Adrian laughed at his own joke.

"They also say that this crystal will lead you to your destiny, but it can either be a good thing or a bad thing." Adrian said.

"Why are you showing me this?" Darkrai asked.

"Because, I want you to find your destiny." Adrian said putting the crystal in Darkrai's hand.

The scene shifted again. There were many angry people holding pitchforks and torches outside Darkrai's house.

"There he is! That's the devil that cursed my son!" One woman shouted.

"I'll go sort things out. Stay in the house and don't come out, okay?" Adrian said, then he walked towards the angry mob.

"Mama, why are there so many people outside our home?" Selena asked nervously.

"I don't know dear, but why don't you go upstairs and-"

"Mama, look!" Selena pointed at Absol's glowing horn.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What is Abby trying to tell us, mama?" Selena tugged at her mother's skirt.

"It's all right, Selena. Please, go upstairs with your brother." Selena's mother pleaded.

Selena thought for a while.

"No." She said firmly.

"Selena!"

A window crashed and Adrian fell onto the floor.

"Honey! What happened? Are you all right!?" Selena's mother's hands shook as she touched her husband's face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, sweetheart. Please take Selena and Darkrai to safety." Adrian coughed.

"What about you? You have to come with us!" Her voice was very shaky.

"Everything will be fine my dear, it's-"

The front door burst open, and some men came in with some aggressive pokemon.

"Where is he?" One man demanded.

"Papa!" Selena cried, running downstairs with Darkrai.

"What happened?" Darkrai kneeled down to look at his father.

"Darkrai. Go find your destiny. We'll be fine." Adrian handed the Guide Crystal to Darkrai.

Suddenly the men grabbed Darkrai and squeezed his arms.

"Let me go!" Darkrai struggled.

The family's Absol tried a Night Slash to free Darkrai, but she was kicked aside. Abby hit a wall and rocks crumbled down on her.

"Abby!" Selena cried, while trying to reach the place where the rocks crushed her beloved Absol.

"You're next, little girl. Anyone related to that beast must die; this is for our town's sake." Another man grabbed Selena.

"SELENA!" Her mother yelled desperately.

"Hey! Stop that!" Raymond wanted to pounce on the man, but he just past through him like a ghost.

"Druddigon, use Hyper Beam!"

Selena's mother grabbed her, but before she could push her out of danger, the beam hit them both.

"NO!" Adrian tried getting his sword, but the gash on his chest made him stagger back.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Dakrai's hands grew purple, and fired multiple shots of orbs at everyone except his father.

The people still outside were stricken with fear. Their face went pale, and some of them fainted right on the spot. Then the rest of them ran away, trampling each other to avoid Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" Adrian tried crawling to his son.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, father. But I can't say the same to my family." Darkrai looked away, trying to hide his tears.

"Selena… Stella… Abby…" Adrian looked at the two bodies. Selena's mother still had her arms wrapped around Selena protectively.

"Go." Adrian said.

"Father!"

"Go! They want you the most. Find your destiny, son. Overpower me. Become a legend." Adrian said.

"What about you then?"

"I'm a knight, remember? They can't kill me, since I have to protect this land. But I will join with my wife, my daughter, and our Absol soon. Be strong, Darkrai. Follow the crystal. Listen to what the moon says. The shadows will also assist you. Find your destiny." Adrian said.

"… Good bye father. I will come back." Darkrai ran off into the woods.

The scene changed. They were now in the forest, but there was a small house in the middle.

_That day I lost everything. My home, my family, everything that I cared about was gone. That's why I don't love anymore, because they never last long, taken away the second I found them. I did what my father said. I trained myself along the way, learning survival skills, and becoming stronger and faster. Months later, I reached a small cottage. The Guide Crystal felt unusually warm, so I knew I'm at the right place._

Darkrai pushed to door open, and inside was an old lady wearing an odd cloak, covered with strange patterns. She was sitting on a chair, knitting something what seems to be never-ending yarn.

_The room actually looks bigger than outside. _Noticed Audrey.

"Who are you?" Darkrai asked.

The old lady stopped knitting and looked at him with her piercing eyes, one yellow and one green.

"Why, hello there, Darkrai. I have been waiting for you a very long time." The old women said.

"How do you know my name?" Darkrai asked warily.

"Of course I do! I am Fate! I know everything about everyone living on this world. After all, it was me who made the lifelines of all living things, except Arceus and the legendaries that is. That's his job." She said, continuing knitting on a 'lifeline'.

"You are really Fate?" Darkrai asked who cannot believe what the old women just said.

"The one and only!" She said cheerfully.

"Then, can you tell me my destiny?" He asked.

Fate stopped knitting and looked at Darkrai with a serious look.

"You want to know?" She asked slowly.

"Yes."

"You won't do any good as a human you know." Fate said, giving him an up and down look.

"What?"

"You want to be more powerful, right?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"I can change you, but it has a drawback. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Darkrai said again, not even hesitating for a moment. He wanted to fulfill his father's wish.

Fate put down her knitting and closed her eyes. She started chanting something Darkrai couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Darkrai felt very dizzy and fell on the floor.

"I feel an ancient, tremendous evil in deep slumber, a force even older than Arceus and I. If the Celestial Balance isn't restored, then the bond holding pure chaos will be broken. Your presence is very strong. You may be the one that will restore order to this world. This can be a curse, or a blessing. That depends on what you do. You are a legendary pokemon now. That means you have to bring balance with your counterpart. This is the most I can do for you, as I cannot interfere anymore. Look after this child for me, Arceus." Fate's voice trailed off.

The scene changed, and they were in the Hall of Origin.

Darkrai slowly opened his eyes, and he was greeted by a pink fuzz ball whose eyes would've been larger than his head.

"Hi! I'm Mew! What's your name? Do you want to play with me?" Mew said.

"Ah!" Darkrai swiped the strange creature with his claw, and it went soaring through the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Darkrai sat up. He was surrounded by pokemon. Then he looked at himself, his body has changed.

"What is he?" Asked one.

"Beats me. I heard he was sent by that old lady." Another said.

"He must be very special to be chosen by _her_."

"Hey look! His counterpart is here!"

The crowd looked at the other new pokemon. She had a duck like body with aurora as her wings and tail.

Darkrai backed away very quickly.

"Who the hell is _she_?" He said in disgust.

"FATE MUST HAVE FORESEEN SOMETHING TO HAVE SENT YOU HERE. WELCOME." Arceus said.

The scene shifted back at Alamos Town. Darkrai floated towards the direction of his house. It was gone now, replaced by five long sticks sticking up from the ground. The surrounding area were barren and cold, nobody wanted to give his family a proper funeral, for fear they will be 'cursed' by them. One of the sticks had a blue headband tied on it. The headband flowed gently in the wind. Darkrai looked at the town. The castle wasn't there anymore. Which means that an enemy kingdom did invade in Alamos Town. He floated towards the garden he used to play in with his sister. It was about a thousand years since he last came here. A lot has changed. Suddenly he was attacked from behind.

"What are you doing here? This place isn't for the likes of you!" Said a Roserade.

"Get out of here!" Said a Kirlia.

They both attacked again, but they were counterattacked by Darkrai's Dark Void. Then, a Luxray jumped out and hit Darkrai with an Hyper Beam.

"What have you done? You're not supposed to be here! I can't believe you done such a thing to my friends!" The Luxray said angrily. But Darkrai didn't say anything. He just fired another Dark Void at him.

"That wasn't me, just to let you know." Raymond said.

Darkrai winced at his injury, and rested under a tree. He saw a little girl running towards him.

"Are you all right?" Asked the girl worryingly.

Darkrai tried to escape, but the girl rested a hand on him.

"You're hurt." The girl said. Then she smiled.

"Doctor Alicia got the perfect cure for that!" She gently plucked a leaf from the tree and sat beside Darkrai., then she began to blow Oracion.

_I've said it before, but even though I have no one related to me anymore, I felt I was part of Alicia's family. I didn't want to lose the people I cared anymore. Before, I was weak and couldn't protect my family. Now I devoted my whole life towards her. But she isn't immortal like I am, so after she passed away, I left in search of a new home, only coming back for memorial visits. Then I met her granddaughter, Alice. She also showed the same kindness towards me. Even though most of the people want to drive me out of the town, she protected me and allowed me to stay in the garden._

There was a blinding flash, and they were back at Sharpedo Bluff.

"Were humans really that cruel?" Raymond asked.

"Not all of them were good people. I can't believe such a horrible thing has happened." Audrey said, taking pity on Darkrai.

"No need for sympathy. It disgusts me. Besides, I like it the way I am now. I'm much stronger than I was before." Darkrai said.

There was a roar followed by screaming and panicking.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"We're too late. Giratina is here now." Darkrai said.

**If you don't know the last bits of Darkrai's memory, then go watch the movie. It's a really good one!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Distortion Disaster

Chapter 14

The trio quickly ran to Treasure Town, only to find it in fires. Houses and shops seem to swirl and change shape. The rest of the citizens have already fled to a safe place.

"What is going on here?" Audrey asked.

"Just as I told you before, gaps between the Distortion World and this world are widening, eating and destroying everything in their path." Darkrai replied. There was a piercing roar, followed by more explosions. Then a huge pokemon with shadowy wings and six thick legs landed in front of them.

"DARKRAI, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU COULD NEVER BE TRUSTED. RETURN THE ORB AND I CAN ASSURE NO MORE HARM WILL BE DONE." The dragon hissed.

"I didn't take it. Someone else did. He's manipulating you to think like that." Darkrai said calmly.

"SILENCE! I SAW YOU IN THE ABYSS TAKING MY POSSESION WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING. I'LL HAVE TO GET IT BACK THE HARD WAY THEN!" Giratina said.

"DRACO METEOR!" She roared. An orange ball formed in her mouth, then she fired it towards the sky. The orange ball exploded and huge meteors came crashing down.

Darkrai raised his claw at the meteors and a purple barrier protected the pokemon around him from being hit.

"WHY YOU-"

"Audrey!" Grovyle and Dusknoir appeared and ran towards the Lucario.

"Grovyle?" Audrey said in amazement while rubbing her eyes. Then she saw Dusknoir behind him.

"It's okay. He's with us. But we'll need to get out of here first." Grovyle said holding a Warp Orb, but it looked slightly different from the other orbs Audrey seen.

"Take us to a place Giratina wouldn't find us!" The orb shimmered as if responding to Grovyle. Then all the pokemon disappeared before getting hit by another Draco Meteor. Giratina roared in anger.

Meanwhile, Zorro was watching from the other side on a cliff with Alakazam next to him.

"Do you know why fire is so beautiful, Alakazam?" Asked Zorro, with eyes of amusement, but Alakazam didn't answer him.

"Because they burn. They destroy. Flowers. Trees. Rivers. Pokemon." Zorro said in disgust.

"They destroy everything of this so called world of harmony. I hate them. Everything will be gone." Zorro said.

Suddenly, Alakazam's spoons glowed.

"Master Zorro. It seems our targets have moved to another location, which means Giratina failed to destroy them." Said Alakazam.

"Humph. It doesn't matter. They will be gone. Anyone opposing me will be destroyed." Zorro said. Then the two pokemon disappeared.

* * *

"Where are we?" Raymond asked. Rock walls surrounded the pokemon.

"I don't know either. But it'll be safe for now. It'll buy us some time before Giratina finds us." Grovyle said. Audrey looked at Dusknoir with a cautious face.

"Don't worry, I told you. Dusknoir is on our side now. Because of you, the future is a place like right now. But something happened about Giratina, so we came back to the past to check it out." Grovyle said.

"Coal is still flying with Inari out there. I hope they're okay." Raymond said.

"We can't worry about them now. Our course of action has to be decided now." Grovyle said.

"We know that Zorro has taken the Griseous Orb, so all we need to do is to track him down." Darkrai said.

"Who is Zorro?" Grovyle asked.

"An outlaw in our world. He causes troubles everywhere." Audrey replied briefly.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to-" There was an explosion and a hole was formed in the cave wall. Alakazam was standing outside with his eyes glowing.

"So you were here all along. Took me quite a while to find you." Alakazam said. Behind him were several other pokemon.

"I think our question is answered." Dusknoir said.

"They are Zorro's people. It seems we will have to fight our way out if we want to defeat him." Audrey said getting ready to attack. But Darkrai raised his arm and blocked her.

"I'll make this quick." Darkrai said. His claws glowed, and purple orbs enveloped every pokemon in the room, except for Alakazam. He held out a pink orb.

"This is a Psyche Globe. While holding it, I'm immune to dark type attacks. I've been preparing for this moment for a long time." Alakazam said. He closed his eyes and a blue orb formed between the spoons he's holding. When the orb was big enough, Alakazam opened his eyes and fired it towards Darkrai.

"No matter how ready you are or what type advantage move you use, you're a million years off compared to me." Darkrai said. He deflected the blast with relatively ease.

_His aura! It… It's stronger now than before!_ Audrey thought. Darkrai was now radiating a purplish red aura instead of the blue one before he recovered his memory.

"My turn." Darkrai said with an ominous tone. His claw cracked with electricity, then he zapped Alakazam with Shock Wave. He fainted right on the spot.

Raymond had a surprised look on his face.

_The voltage from that attack… is even higher than mine! How can he be that strong even he isn't an electric type?_ Raymond thought.

Darkrai turned to Audrey.

"And that's how I get things done." Darkrai said, as if it was nothing.

"Who is he?" Grovyle whispered to Audrey, who still was thinking about that overpowered attack.

"Darkrai." She said in a small voice.

* * *

An Aggron was running into an forest from where Darkrai and Alakazam fought.

"Fools. They should have run away when they got the chance. Now they will suffer from his nightmares. At least I did the smart thing." Aggron said while looking back where his comrades were. Suddenly, Zorro appeared in front of Aggron, looking very displeased.

"M-M-M-Master Z-Zorro!" Aggron said in fear, trying to back away slowly.

"You are a disgrace to me. Do you what I hate the most?" Zorro asked dangerously calm.

Aggron kept backing away slowly.

"Weaklings. You are one of them. You want to flee right? Well, let's see if you can run away from ME!" Zorro swiftly used Night Slash on Aggron until he collapsed on the ground. Blood splattered everywhere. The trees shook as the nearby Pidgeys flew away making cries of fear.

"Humph." Zorro licked the blood off his fur and claws, and walked away.

* * *

"Zorro should be nearby. I can feel it." Audrey said. She felt an evil presence closing in on them.

A figure came into view and sure enough, it was Zorro. He smiled.

"Hello there, friends! It's been a long time since we last met! Why don't we sit down and have a chat, shall we?" Zorro said in a very friendly tone.

Audrey shot an Aura sphere at him, but Zorro blocked it using Protect.

"Want to get physical again huh? But I don't have time to deal with a low life like you. Here's this stupid thing you want. I have no interest in it anymore." Zorro said, tossing the Griseous Orb to Audrey as if it was a discarded junk. Then he disappeared again.

"If you want to find me, come to the human side of the world. I will be waiting for you." Zorro's voice echoed.

"He's giving this to us just like that?" Audrey said, while looking at the orb, just to make sure it isn't a fake or a trap.

"He does this sometimes when he loses interest in something, but that also means he is looking for another target too." Darkrai said.

"He said something about the human world. What can he get from there?" Audrey asked.

"I have no idea. But we will have to go there, even if it is a trap." Dakrai said, as if he knew what is going to happen.

**Today I found out about the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. It was quite different and they have the fifth generation pokemon as starters, an Axew, and a stupid Pikachu. I'm starting to get sick of that yellow rat appearing in each spin off game as a main character. WHERE'S RIOLU?! I hope the new PMD and Pokemon X and Y won't disappoint me. I know they have **_**much**_** better graphics but I hope the plot would be just as good as PMD Time/Darkness/Sky. I don't want X and Y to have the traditional pick a starter, fight gym leaders, defeat the champion and evil organizations story line The games were fun but it's the same ol' story over and over with new pokemon and places. Can any of you guess what move Alakazam used? It's really easy(sorry, no prizes).**


	15. Chapter 15: Everyone Is A Human!

Chapter 15

"Audrey! Raymond!" Inari exclaimed when she saw the pokemon back safely. They were already waiting at Sharpedo Bluff with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened to the town? We came back when we saw fire and smoke, but we couldn't find you anywhere." Coal said.

"A psychotic worm dragon attacked. That's what. But it doesn't matter now. We need to find a way to travel to the other side of the world. The human side." Raymond said, shivering a bit at the word 'human'.

"Oh wow! Can I go? What are humans like? Are they as cool as I am? How do they live? What do they-"

"Now before you ask a million questions and annoy me to death why don't we figure out how to _get_ there and _then_ you can find out all the answers yourself." Audrey said.

"Are they your friends?" Grovyle asked.

Audrey nodded.

"Um… Audrey? Raymond? ...And Darkrai too. Can you come with me for a minute?" Inari asked quietly.

"What is it?" Audrey asked. The trio followed Inari up the stairs. Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Coal stayed behind to chat about what seems to be useless topics.

"I…I want to give you three something as a thanks for taking me in when I was injured in the dungeon." Three of Inari's tails started to glow a ghostly blue.

"Please accept it." She said with her eyes closed.

_This feeling… It was similar to the sensation when Fate casted the spell on me. Is this… a spell too?_ Darkrai thought. He felt cold wisps surrounding him, then faded.

"I feel…. A bit different." Raymond said.

"I used the power from my tails to give you an ability, or an enhancement to an ability you have. That power will awaken when needed, although I'm not sure when, or what power you acquired." Inari explained.

"But… What will happen to you?" Raymond asked concerned at the three tails, now with a darker color than the rest of the others.

"It's fine. I just can't use the energy from those tails I just used anymore. Nothing serious, really." Inari said with a smile.

_Why is she doing this? I didn't aid her back then. To waste three tails on us…. She must be thinking something else rather than a mere thank you._ Darkrai thought.

The pokemon went back downstairs in the middle of one of Coal's hot conversations.

"Jerks…." Audrey grumble while shaking her head. Suddenly, a familiar pink pokemon appeared with a familiar giggle out of a familiar portal.

"Hiya guys! It's been such a longs time since we- OH MY GOSH! A SHINY!" Mew flew in circles around Coal, who seems to get dizzy when the pokemon flew faster and faster.

"Who…is… this guy?" Coal said clutching his head when Mew finally stopped.

"I haven't seens a shiny in a loooooooong times! Come to Candy Land with me! Look! I cans be a shiny toos!" Mew held his breath for a very long time and gradually turned blue. He exhaled when he couldn't take it anymore.

"See? See? I can turns shiny too! I can turn hims into a shiny too! Now let's see…. What colors?" Mew looked at Darkrai.

"I know! Purple and pink!"

"Wait-" Mew shot a beam at Darkrai and his body had turned into the colors Mew shouted.

"You _better_ undo this or I'm-"

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" Mew stuck his tongue at Darkrai.

"Reverse mine first! Ors you'll stay that way forever!" Mew said while avoiding many Dark Pulses from Darkrai.

He stopped and thought for a while.

"Fine. But we do it at the _same_ time." Darkrai said.

"Okays! One, two, threes!" Mew shouted. There was a quick flash and Darkrai was back in his normal colors. Nothing particularly changed about Mew though.

"Yay! Now I can finally talk normally!" Mew started flying around everywhere again.

"Mew? Why are you here?" Audrey asked very surprised.

"I'm here to undo my curse! Fortunately, Darkrai wasn't very good at cursing, so I talked with occasional S when I speak instead of that mute curse he meant to cast." Mew said happily.

"Was that the only thing you came here for?" Audrey asked.

"I'm part of the Legendary Rescue Squad dispatched by Arceus himself!" Mew beamed proudly.

"It's either I heard wrong or Arceus finally lost his mind." Darkrai said.

"I heard you guys are going to the human world! I wanna go too! Please please please please please please please please!" Mew begged.

"No." Darkrai said.

"Well how are you going to get there? I mean, you're not human now. Wouldn't the humans try to cram you inside those red and white balls when they see a group of pokemon wandering around?" Mew said.

"… He does have a point. Nobody will recognize me if I'm a pokemon. If I turn back into a human, then you guys will be safe since other people will most likely think I own you." Audrey said.

_That spell Inari casted before… She said it gives me a power I need the most. What I need most….. _Darkrai thought.

"I think I can." Darkrai finally said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Shadow manifestation. The power I don't have, the one I need the most." Darkrai stepped into the darkest shadow. A shadow that nobody can make the outline out of him, it's as if he was part of it. Darkrai closed his eyes and concentrated on the times he was a human. The happy moments of his life were very fuzzy, but he tried to grasp onto whatever good memories he had left. After a long period of time, Darkrai finally stepped out of the shadow as a human. But not the little boy Audrey and Raymond saw in Darkrai's memories. His eyes are full of pain and sorrow, yet they also looked hard and cruel. The joyful and innocent glints ceased to exist a long time ago, although it is more obvious now. He seems taller than his father now and wears the very coat Adrian wore before. The red scarf is tattered and jagged, but it revealed Darkrai's mouth that wasn't seen when he was a pokemon. Although it was a normal mouth of a human, he had sharp teeth and longer fangs. He has black fingernails now.

"Are all humans so… puny?" Coal asked with a disappointed look on his face. Darkrai shot him an evil glance.

"I take it back!" Coal said in a tiny voice.

"Although I may be the origin of all pokemon, but I can _acquire _non-pokemon DNA too! This is going to be so exciting! Now I can finally run and jump and dance and everything!" Mew exclaimed. He closed his eyes and surrounded Darkrai and himself with a pink aura that soon disappeared. Then there was a pink flash, and in Mew's place stood a teenage boy in a white shirt with a pink, unzipped sleeveless jacket on and wore jeans. His pink hair had two points of cat like hair on each side of his head. His eyes were the same mischievous blue eyes, but they seem a bit different now. They look more mature than before.

"Behold! The new and improved me!" Mew exclaimed.

Raymond's jaws dropped.

"That's Mew?" Raymond said in disbelief.

"He's still the same annoying brat though." Darkrai said.

"This wasn't really what I'm looking for. Although I'd rather be a Lucario but for the sake of tracking Zorro down _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be human since I came from there and know the most places about it." Audrey pointed out.

"Fine, Miss Bossy." Mew used Transform on Audrey. She had sky blue hair and adventurous ruby eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a blue vest and a pair of black gloves. Her pants were tucked in her black boots.

"Now I have to walk on my whole foot again." Audrey sighed.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this." Grovyle said.

"Yes, but I still enjoyed being a pokemon. Anyway, I think you'll have to be in your pokeball again although I hate doing it. That goes for all of you that want to go with me." Audrey said.

"So you're going to cram them in the tiny balls?" Mew asked.

"It's not _cramming_ basically. It's like you are transferred into a world of data, but you can still see the outside. According to Grovyle, it was quite comfortable inside a pokeball. But there are many trainers who catch weak and unwilling pokemon though. That's why I hated using pokeballs despite their conveniences; it is not up to the pokemon to be caught or not in low health condition. " Audrey explained.

"Wait, so Grovyle was your partner before you even went into this world?" Raymond asked.

"Yes. He was my starter pokemon. We're both from the Hoenn region. But we had a much closer bond than other trainers because I can understand pokemon and the ability to use the Dimensional Scream, although it wasn't used often." Audrey said.

"Oh….." Raymond nodded, with a jealous look on his face.

"But there's one more thing. We haven't returned Giratina's orb. She'll be furious when she finds us and who knows what could happen. But if we don't hurry, it will be too late to find Zorro." Audrey pointed out.

"I can help you do that in a flash. It'll be quick." Mew offered.

"What?"

"Be right back!" Mew snatched the orb and teleported away. In one second he was gone and in another he was back.

"All done! Now let's go!" Mew said.

"How…?" Audrey just looked at Mew with countless questions about what he just did.

"He went into the Distortion World. Because time doesn't flow there, no matter how long it takes him to do something, it will only take a few seconds in the real world." Darkrai explained.

"I sure did! I even cleared the mix up too and she said she forgives you!" Mew said.

"Is that so? The Giratina I know _never_ forgives anyone." Darkrai said.

"Well, maybe she didn't. I don't care. But anyways, I already got a ride for you guys to the human world!" Mew exclaimed happily.

"DIAAAAAAAALGA! PAAAAAAAALKIA! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mew hollered out to sea. There was a short moment of suspense, then two large portals opened in the sky, one blue and one pink. Dialga and Palkia came out of their respective dimensions.

"I _SWEAR_ ONE DAY WHEN ARCEUS ISN'T LOOKING I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH. THEN PALKIA CAN HAVE WHATEVER REMAINS LEFT" Dialga said.

"NO, I DO THE TORTURING AND YOU CAN EAT THE CORSPE." Palkia argued.

"NO, I DO ALL THE TORTURING AND I GET TO DEVOUR HIS BODY. YOU GET TO EAT IS HEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAKER THEN ME." Dialga shot back.

"NO, YOU EAT HIS HEAD AND I EAT HIS BODY." Palkia argued.

"HOW ABOUT HALF AND HALF?" Dialga suggested.

"AGREED. NOW WHO IS GOING TO DISTRACT ARCEUS WHEN WE ARE SLUAGHTERING MEW?" Palkia asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK MEWTWO? OR RAYQUAZA? THEY KNOW THE BEST WAYS TO STALL HIM." Dialga suggested.

"GOOD IDEA." Palkia said.

The two pokemon of time and space kept bickering about plans on murdering Mew. Audrey was starting to get annoyed by all this.

"Mew, why did you call them here? They can just destroy everything nearby just _talking_ you know." Audrey said angrily. The waves were already starting to shift.

"Yes, yes, I know that. I called them names like that because I need their attention. They have a way to send all of you to the human world." Mew said, then turned around to Dialga and Palkia.

"Dialga! Palkia!" Mew shouted.

The pokemon stopped arguing and looked at Mew with menacing eyes.

"I need you two to send us to the human world. To capture Zorro that idiot." Mew said.

"… VERY WELL. BUT I AM NOT DOING THIS UNDER YOUR REQUEST, MEW." Dialga said.

The diamond and pearls on Dialga and Palkia started to glow brightly. The fin-like structure on Dialga's back and the wings on Palkia extended, followed by a blinding flash.

"YOU WILL BE SENT TO ALAMOS TOWN, AT THE SPACE-TIME TOWER. I WISH YOU LUCK, AUDREY AND RAYMOND." They both said in unision.

**After that we will enter the human world arc of the story! And this is where things get very interesting, especially when Mew joins the team!**

**I've finished the demo of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinty today. It had AMAZNING graphics but they had such a limited selction of starter pokemon. If Game Freak makes a remake of PMD: Sky for the 3DS, I'm sure I would faint in sheer happiness. **


	16. Chapter 16: Nostalgia

Chapter 16

**Note: From this chapter on there will be human and pokemon speech. When pokemon are speaking the dialog will be underlined. Pokemon speaking in pokeballs will be in Italic (pokemon can talk and see through their pokeball in this fanfic)Darkrai is universal. He doesn't speak pokemon but uses something like telepathy to communicate, just to let you know.**

"Wooooooooooooow." Mew's sky blue eyes grew as large as his head, looking at the town's people and buildings. He looked up. They were standing in front of the looming Space-Time tower.

"So, what are we going to now? This is Alamos Town right?" Mew asked.

"I think so, according to Dialga and Palkia. It's best if we start asking around which region we are in first." Audrey said, looking around for people that look native to the town. Just then a lady with blonde hair and a Chimchar perched on her shoulder walked towards Audrey with a cheerful smile.

"Hi! I'm Alice, the hot air balloon tour guide around here! And this is my friend Chimchar!" Alice gestured at her fire pokemon. Chimchar did a flip on her shoulder.

"Welcome! The name's Chimchar! It's nice to meet you!" He said.

"I'm Audrey." She replied.

"I saw you looking lost, so I'm betting you're a tourist, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes! We're new here, but it would be nice if you would show us around, if you have time?" Audrey asked.

"Of course! I'd give you the time of your life in my hot air balloon! Your friends can come along too!" Alice glanced at Darkrai, and she suddenly frowned.

…_. He looks so similar, yet so… different. No, it can't be him. He's still out there somewhere, he just has to be! It's not like him to just… leave… _Alice scowled.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I'm must be daydreaming just then, please forgive me! Anyway, the hot air balloon is just up ahead!" Alice said again, her face turned cheerful and sunny once more.

* * *

"Whoa, the scenery is so awesome!" Mew exclaimed, looking at the small people and houses below.

"It is! The place where you were just standing is the famous Space-Time Tower, the biggest instrument in the world! And there's the Pokemon Center and the Poke Mart." Alice point down toward an orange roofed building with a smaller blue roofed building next to it.

"And the part connecting to the forest-"

"The garden." Darkrai said.

Alice just stared at him, then she smiled again.

"That's right! Although it's not the biggest tourist attraction but it's a special place where I go everyday to play with the pokemon there." Alice said, looking at the garden.

"By any chance are there Lum Berries in the Poke Mart?" Mew asked.

"If I recall correctly, yes there is. If you want to buy some I could drop you off there." Alice offered.

"Yes please!" Mew nodded his head quickly.

* * *

"Thanks for the tour, Alice. We really appreciated your help!" Audrey said.

"Any time! Enjoy your stay here in Alamos Town!" She said with a cheerful smile. Alice parked the hot air balloon at a safe spot and walked into the garden with her chimchar.

"There _are_ Lum Berries! And a ton of them too!" Mew grabbed the whole stock of berries, but just when he was about to leave, a middle aged man yelled at him.

"You have to pay for that, you idiot!" He said. Mew turned to look at him.

"I do?" He asked, confused.

"Of course you do. If you don't have money with you now then at least tell your friend here to pay for you." The cashier said grumpily.

"How much are they?" Mew asked.

"That would be 19200 Poke." He replied.

"19200 Poke?!" Audrey completely forgot to bring money on the way. She frisked all her pockets, but she didn't find a single Poke.

"You'll have to put them all back if you can't pay." The cashier said.

Mew sighed.

"Well then, I guess there's only one option left." He said. His eyes glinted mischievously.

_A few minutes later…_

"Scoundrel! Come back here! I'll call the police!" The cashier ran after Mew, who was running away with a big bag of Lum Berries.

"Just give them back! We don't want to attract a lot of attention just because of you!" Audrey yelled to him.

"We'll pay him back later! And-" Mew bumped into some girls and all the Lum Berries spilt out of the bag. The cashier finally caught up to him and picked up all the berries. He cursed him, but Mew was captivated by the ladies in front of him.

"Hey chics." He said to them. After several minutes, Mew attracted a mob of girls and swung his arms around two of them, and walked towards Audrey.

"Is he…flirting?" Audrey asked.

"Hey look guys! Who knew girls could be so hot in the human world?" Mew said.

"Stop it Mew. Just stop it." Audrey said.

"No, I'm okay. I promised Jessica to sleep with her tonight!" He exclaimed. He started to walk away, but Audrey grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside the Pokemon Center.

"What a pervert." Darkrai grumbled and walked away.

Audrey looked at the map taped on the wall in the Pokemon Center.

"It seems we are in the Sinnoh region. We'll need to ask Rowan, the Pokemon Professor who lives in Sandgem Town of this region if he has any spare Master Balls." Audrey said.

"Cool. It doesn't matter where we are. If there are pretty ladies there that is…" Audrey turned around to look at Mew. He was flirting with another group of girls again, which ticked her off.

She went outside and threw the pokeball with Coal in the air. He yawned.

"It is quite cozy in this little device you have. So comfy, so…zzzz" Coal fell asleep mid-sentence.

"Wake up!" Audrey, who was now irritated, gave a good punch at Coal's jaw.

"Ow! You don't have to do that you know! What do you want from me anyway?" Coal rubbed the place where Audrey just punched.

"Can you fly us here?" Audrey asked, taking out a map she got from Nurse Joy and pointing to Sangem Town.

"Mmmmm. Nope. Sorry, but I can't fly to places I don't know, especially in human territory. I'm not very good in maps and directions." He replied lazily.

She sighed angrily and recalled Coal back into his Pokeball.

"Mew, where's Darkrai?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Maybe he found some girls he liked too." He said, still hanging out with his group of girlfriends.

* * *

A faint melody could be heard as Darkrai quietly walked along the path to the garden. He could feel pokemon nervously moving away from him. Darkrai made his way to the brightest part of the garden, where Alice sat on a bench near the pond with many pokemon surrounding her and listening to the song of the leaf whistle. He paused for a moment, then shadow traveled back to the square. Alice suddenly stopped playing the whistle.

_That feeling a second ago… Was it him? If it is, why is he hiding from me? Why did he suddenly leave? Doesn't he know how much I missed him? _Alice tried not to cry in front of the pokemon who were starting to wonder why she is looking so sad.

"I'm okay. Thanks for your concern, everyone." Alice stood up and left the garden.

* * *

"Where were you? I've been looking all over the place, we're leaving for Jubilife City now." Audrey said, packing up her things and getting ready to go.

"I know the good byes are the hardest part but I've got to move on, girls." Mew said dramatically to the sobbing teenagers.

"We'll miss you!"

"Can you at least leave me your number?"

"Keep in touch with me!"

Audrey sighed.

"We're losing every second of daylight now. Let's go." She rushed.

As the trio left for Jubilife City, Alice was watching from behind at the bridge of Alamos Town.

_That feeling….. It's fading…. Moving farther away from me now. But…. The Darkrai I know is not a human. Why am I feeling so sad then? _Chimchar tried wiping the tears off Alice's face. She smiled.

"I know, I know. We've got new tourists to welcome now. I can't look unhappy in front of them, now can I?" She said, trying to look bright and ran towards the new group of newcomers.

Dakrai glanced back at Alice probably for the last time.

**Mew found out how to rape with human girls now! Which is bad news to Audrey and Darkrai. Though his stealing habits stuck with him even when he was a pokemon(where do you think all his toys are from in the Tree of Beginning?).**

**I know, I know. This is a boring chapter. My describing ability sucks. But! And this is a big but! I'm planning to make a webcomic about this story since my drawing skills are better than my writing skills. I just need a graphic tablet so I can work on the first few pages of the comic when I finish this fanfic. My Deviantart account is currently empty and it will not be out this year, but I will notify you guys when I finally show the comic to public! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Stirrings

Chapter 17

"Okay, if we make our way down this path we should be in-"

"WAIT!" A young boy wearing a blue cap and shorts ran towards Audrey, holding two pokeballs.

"My name is Dallas and I'm a very skilled trainer! Let's battle!" He said eagerly.

"Sorry, but I can't-"

"You HAVE to battle me! You're not a real trainer if you always decline a battle from someone!" Dallas said firmly. Audrey sighed.

"Fine, I'll battle you. Make this battle quick, Raymond." Audrey said as she sent out the Luxray.

"Go Kricketot!"

"Seriously? I'm battling this little guy? Wouldn't it be overkill if I used any of my-"

"Just shut up and use Charge Beam!" Audrey said impatiently.

"Whatever you say…" Raymond reluctantly fired a Charge Beam at the poor pokemon that of course, fainted.

"Ugh, this is so humiliating! Take this stupid prize money!" The youngster said as he shoved a wad of cash in Audrey's hands.

"I'm gonna beat you the next time we meet!" He made a fist at Audrey before running off to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"He's giving us cash just like that?" Raymond asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, in the human world you get prize money if you win a battle and give some of yours if you lose a battle." Audrey explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Making money is sure easy here, we could battle lots of people and be millionaires in no time!" Raymond said.

"We haven't got all day you know, so just get back to your pokeball for now." Audrey said.

"_You fight like a girl back there. Just watch and learn how a real battle takes place with Audrey and me the next time we meet a trainer."_ Grovyle snorted.

"_Say WHAT?_" Raymond said angrily.

* * *

"Wait here while I get some supplies in the PokeMart."Audrey said. The trio finally reached Jubilife, a city bustling with people everywhere.

"I spy with my little eyes… A few hotties!" Mew ran towards another bunch of girls and started to flirt with them again. Audrey came back with a few bags of food and some medicine for emergency.

"Where's Mew?" She asked.

"Flirting. Again. You should keep a leash on him." Darkrai made a gesture towards the mob of girls. Audrey sighed and held up a bag of Lum Berries and waved it in front of Mew. His head suddenly jerked towards the scent of the berries and immediately leaped out of the group in front of Audrey.

"Gimme those berries!" Mew demanded.

"Not until you stop flirting with girls and start making yourself _useful_." Audrey said.

"I can teleport you directly to Sandgem Town." Mew offered.

"Huh?"

Mew's body glowed, and the trio warped away, leaving confused looks on the girls' faces.

* * *

"How's that for something useful?" Mew said proudly.

"Why didn't you do that before we left Alamos Town? It would have saved us a lot of time." Audrey said.

"You didn't _ask_." Mew shot back.

Audrey ignored Mew and knocked at the door of a house next to the Pokemon Center. The door was opened by an old man with a very stern face.

"Audrey? Is that you?" The old man squinted his eyes to get a better look at her.

"It's been a long time Professor Rowan." Audrey said with a smile.

"What brings you here? Come in, and we can discuss inside." The professor gestured at a few empty seats in his lab.

"I see you have brought a few friends, hmm? Well, they are welcome as well!" He said.

"You know this guy?" Mew whispered to Audrey.

"Of course. I know all the regional professors and champions. Before I went to the Pokemon World, I wanted to travel to regions other than Hoenn and defeat the champions there too." Audrey explained.

Audrey took a seat and started explaining about the Master Ball.

"When I was traveling in a region, I saw a pokemon I had to catch. But that pokemon was very strong and difficult to capture, so I was wondering if you have a Master Ball to spare." She explained.

"I see. I'm very sorry but I happen to give my only Master Ball to Lucas. He was a very hardworking lad, and I decided to reward him with it." Rowan said.

"Oh, I understand." Audrey said, disappointed.

"I suggest you go to Silph Co. in Kanto. There I guarantee to have a Master Ball for you. I'll write a permission letter just in case they press charges." Rowan took a blank piece of paper and wrote an explanation to Silph Co. He finally wrote his signature and sealed the letter in an envelope. He handed it to Audrey.

"I hope you catch that pokemon! A person like you can accomplish anything!" Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you, Professor!" Audrey put the envelope in her Treasure Bag, wished him good bye and left. Rowan sighed and smiled.

"Ah, young people. Always energetic and full of determination." He said to himself, taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

"Can you teleport us to Silph Co.?" Audrey asked.

"Nope. I can only teleport to places in the region I am now, so you have to find a way to get to Kanto first." Mew said.

"Then take us to Canalave City. I remember the boat there can take us there." Audrey took out the map and showed it to Mew.

"Hmm, it seems awfully close to Newmoon and Fullmoon Island. I think Darkrai would like that." Mew looked at Darkrai, who seemed to be more tired than usual. He almost collapsed, but Mew caught him before he did.

"Hey, you okay there buddy? From the way it looks you're sleep deprived." Mew said.

"No you idiot, I don't lack of sleep. I don't sleep." Darkrai pushed Mew away.

"Then why are you looking so tired? Are you hungry or something? Go get yourself some nightmares." Mew suggested.

"You know that I don't go eat them on a regular basis. I just can't stand it…. Eating dreams is how I survive but I'm always feared and hated that way. This power is very hard to contain… I don't think I can hold it anymore…." He said.

"Well you have to eat _something._" Mew replied.

"Hey what's going- Darkrai! What happened?" Audrey rushed back and kneeled down in front of Darkrai.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." Audrey said in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine." Darkrai growled.

"He's hungry. And he's getting fussy about it." Mew said.

Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse at Mew, but the wave was incredibly weak.

"You can eat mine if you want. After all, nightmares are natural to all living things." Audrey said.

"Are you sure?" Darkrai asked warily.

"Of course! Friends have to help friends!" Mew said optimistically.

_What on earth have I done to get stuck with a bastard like Mew? _Darkrai sighed heavily. The world around him dissolved into darkness as he transformed back into a pokemon. He walked towards Audrey and Mew, who were in deep sleep. He first touched Audrey's head, which showed him the same dream before he got his memories back. But the thing that was chasing her became a little clearer. He could make out a large, monstrous serpent with menacing crimson eyes. The dead pokemon were replaced with blue ghostly flames. The nightmare showed the same scene; Audrey tripped and before the thing could touch her, the nightmare dissolved and in its place was a red glowing ball. But the color of the ball was darker, the color of the serpent's eyes. He sucked it in his mouth, which satisfied him. Darkrai turned towards Mew. He was hugging himself and grumbling something about 'candy monster'. Darkrai decided to give him a painful nightmare because he deserved it.

* * *

"Waaah!" Mew just awoke from the nightmare and looked at Darkrai, who was human again.

"What was that for?" He said angrily.

"Friends help each other." Darkrai said innocently.

"I take that back." Mew grumbled. Darkrai smiled.

"You should." He said.

"That was the same dream as last time, but what was it?" Audrey asked.

"I have no idea. It was unlike any dream I've consumed, but I'm sure that thing wasn't human or pokemon." Darkrai said.

"I know what it is! It is a monster that is feared by everyone, and it eats anything that crosses its path!" Mew said.

Audrey turned to Mew.

"IT'S THE CANDY GOBLIN!" Mew said, trying to making himself as scary as he can.

"Oh yes, it's the candy goblin. I'm so scared." Audrey said sarcastically.

"You should be! It will grab you and-"

"Teleport. Now. Canalave City." Audrey said firmly to Mew. She obviously doesn't want to hear more about Mew's made up monster.

* * *

"I think that's the sailor you were looking for." Mew pointed to a man next to his boat.

"Excuse me, but does this boat go to Kanto today?" Audrey asked.

"Hm? Oh, Kanto? I'm sorry but the boat won't depart for Kanto today, but tomorrow morning. You can come back by then." The sailor said.

"Okay, thanks!" Audrey said.

"It's getting dark now; shouldn't we stay for the night here or something?" Mew asked.

"Oh yes. There is a very special inn you could stay just across the bridge. I find it very suitable to stay there for tonight." Darkrai said ominously.

* * *

"You want us to sleep in _this _kind of scary place?!" Mew was trembling, and he regretted wanting to stay in Canalave for the night. Especially with Darkrai. The inn had no windows, the floor boards creaked as Audrey walked towards an old bed. She tried to turn on the table lamp, which surprisingly worked. Mew quickly ran towards his bed and hid beneath the covers.

"This place isn't haunted, so you don't worry about ghosts or anything." Darkrai assured them. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mew asked nervously.

"None of your concern." Darkrai replied.

He closed the door and headed towards the Canalave Library.

* * *

_In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep... _Darkrai read from one of the books about Sinnoh Myths.

_Chaos … The book stated that Arceus was born at the heart of chaos, but before that happened… Is it possible there is something else in there? The nightmare Audrey constantly has, does it have even the slimmest connection to this? _Darkrai's mind was buzzing with questions about Audrey's nightmare, as he suspect that the thing in the dream has something related to Arceus's origins, or perhaps even before his birth. It was a highly skeptical guess, but the color of the nightmare was very unusually red.

_It could be an imaginary creature in any dream… After all, many children seemed to dream about these fantasies, but then again- _Darkrai's thoughts were interrupted when the book was suddenly snatched from behind.

"What are you reading, you book worm? Are these human letters?" Mew asked, looking at the text with fascination. Darkrai took the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"It's called how-to-kill-insolent-pink-bodied-low-life-the-slow-and-painful-way." Darkrai said.

"Oooooooh." Mew nodded slowly.

"Teach me." He said.

"What?"

"Teach me how to read! I want to read books human read too!" Mew said eagerly.

"No. Someone like you is untrainable, unteachable, and completely hopeless." Darkrai said.

"Teach me teach me teach me teach me teach me-"

"Okay okay, I'll teach you! Just _stop_ driving insane." Darkrai pleaded. Mew went quiet, and waited for him to start. He found a piece of paper and pen, then started writing the alphabet on it.

"Copy all the letters until you remember them." Darkrai instructed. Before he could go get another book to read for himself, Mew grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Wait! You haven't taught me how to hold this stick thingy!" Mew protested.

_This is going to be a __long__ night. _Darkrai sighed.


	18. Chapter 18: Team Rocket Monster House

Chapter 18

"Darkrai? Daaaaaaaaarkai….. Whoa, he's actually _sleeping_?!" Mew exclaimed which startled Darkrai awake.

"It's morning! Look, I can sing the alphabet song now! ABCDEFG, HIJK- hey, where are you going? I'm not done yet!" Mew ran after Darkrai, who was already sinking in the shadows.

* * *

"Hurry, up! The boat is leaving now!" Audrey shouted.

"This is completely Mew's fault." Darkrai rubbed tired his eyes. He walked in the boat, followed by Mew and Audrey. It soon departed when all passengers arrived.

_Six hours later…_

"We're finally here, folks! Saffron City!" The sailor hollered.

"My head.… I think I'm going to throw up." Mew got off the boat dizzily and walked towards the opposite direction.

"Silph Co. is _that_ way." Audrey dragged Mew to the purple roofed glass building.

The lobby was completely ransacked when the trio entered Silph Co.

"What happened?" Audrey asked in shock.

A man wearing black with a red R on his chest walked towards them.

"What're you kids doings around here? This isn't a play area for you twerps, so scram! Beat it!" The man made gestures for them to get out of there.

"Kids?" Darkrai raised an eyebrow. The only 'kid' here is Mew, although technically they are both thousands years older than him.

"Twerps?!" Mew's hair stood on their ends, and growled at the man in black. Audrey's eyes widened, then less than a second, knocked the man to a wall, and wrapped her hand firmly around his neck.

"You're part of Team Rocket, right?" Audrey gritted here teeth.

There was fear and shock in the grunt's eyes for a brief moment, but he immediately reverted back to his calm face.

"You got that right, lady. But what are you going to do? The building is crawling with our people. You can never stop Team Rocket!" The grunt laughed. Audrey threw him to a piled of boxes and fainted. A man in a white lab coat slowly emerged from a table he was hiding under.

"I-is he gone?" The man asked nervously. Audrey looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I work here in Silph Co. but… Suddenly, Team Rocket raided this building. This is the third time they invaded here! The last two times though… We were lucky powerful trainers were there to help us each time when these wretched people were here. I think we won't be so lucky now…." The man sobbed.

"Why are they here? What do they want from you?" Audrey asked.

"The master ball. They have sought far and wide for one, as a master ball we manufacture can catch any pokemon without question. Of course, we expected thieves and robbers coming for it, but Team Rocket were the only ones who broke through the security system." The scientist explained sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll kick them out and make sure they never return again!" Audrey said with confidence.

"Really? You can really help us? But Team Rocket have a lot of strong and terrifying pokemon! I greatly appreciate your help, but… I can't stand to see another trainer's pokemon get stolen by these scoundrels again! " The man wept again.

"It'll be okay, trust me! We'll drive them out just like the other two trainers did!" Audrey said.

* * *

Audrey, Darkrai, and Raymond were soon surrounded when they reached the second floor.

"Trainers again, huh? Well we can't fail like the last couple of times anymore. This time, we'll surely have it!" A grunt called out his pokemon from its pokeball.

"Raymond!" The Luxray came out from his pokeball.

"It's a Team Rocket monster house. You know what to do right?" Audrey said with a smile.

"Of course." He replied with eagerness.

Audrey and Raymond stood back to back.

"Discharge!" Electricity shocked every pokemon and Team Rocket grunt in the room. Audrey used Close Combat to finish the remaining ones.

"We need new reinforcements!" A grunt yelled at his earphone. Soon more members of Team Rocket came flooding in and started attacking with strong pokemon.

"Let _me_ take care of them." Mew stepped up with a grin. Complete silence swept the room at first, then every Rocket started dancing, crying, and laughing.

Darkrai suddenly had deja vu of what happened at Sharpedo Bluff. Because he lost his memory at that time, he had also forgotten to put on his 24-hour-Mew-Repel-Barrier too, thus got affected by Mew's power.

"You put your right hand in,  
You put your right hand out,  
You put your right hand in  
And you shake it all about!  
You do the Hokey Pokey  
And you turn yourself around,  
That's what it's all ab-"

"We don't have time for your Hokey Pokey Mew." Audrey said.

She recalled Raymond back into his pokeball.

"_One point for me." _Raymond chimed.

"_That was nothing at all." _Said Grovyle.

* * *

"Hmmm… Another one again?" A man in a black suit said, observing from a camera.

"It seems we have yet again, another rotten luck Giovanni sir." Another man said. Giovanni's eyes narrowed.

"They are no ordinary trainers. Not even the ones I've met don't seem to stand a chance against them." He said.

"What do we do now, sir?" The man asked.

Giovanni sighed. "Petrel, keep an eye on them. Do not let these people escape your grasp." He ordered.

Petrel bowed. "Yes, Giovanni sir."

* * *

Audrey kicked open a door and untied a man who was tied up by Team Rocket.

"How could I ever thank you, kind trainer!" The man said graciously.

Audrey smiled. "It's the least we can do! After all, I've encountered much more Team Rocket before. The things they do are just terrible! But they have all retreated now, so you won't be bothered again by them." She said.

"My my, you are a very admirable trainer! As the president of Silph Co, I' willing to give anything as a token of gratitude!" The man said.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Audrey shuffled through her bag and handed the envelope to the president. He read the letter carefully, and smiled.

"Ah, so you have met Rowan too, haven't you? A very good friend of mine, that professor. But even without that letter, I will still give you that Master Ball you are seeking!" He chuckled.

The president lead them to an enormous vault, and typed in the password into the machine next to it. There was a beep, and the vault unlocked itself, revealing dozens of Master Balls. He carefully picked one up and gave it to Audrey.

"I would like to give this to you, young trainer. Please use it wisely!" The president said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. president!" Audrey tucked the Master Ball into her bag safely.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Mew asked. They were already outside the Silph Co. building, debating on their next destination.

Audrey thought for a while.

"How about the Unova region?" Darkrai suggested. "Since Zoroark are native to Unova, it's most likely that Zorro will hide there."

"Then Unova it is!" Audrey said.

Mew's face turned green.

"Wait, are you saying that we have to go on that boat _again_?" Mew groaned.

"Well, we have no other way." Audrey said.

"Nooooooo!" Mew wailed and sobbed as Audrey dragged Mew with difficulty onto the ship to Unova.

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update, guys! My parents locked up my laptop and changed the password on the PC at home, so I can't really finish this chapter. But on the bright side, I've finished****(mostly)** Mew's character art and starting developing on Darkrai's too! Please forgive me for the huge gap! XP

**Have you guys seen the new form of Mewtwo? He have always been my third favorite pokemon(tied with Mew) and I have always wished that he will come back in another movie, but this was **_**completely **_**unexpected. A new form is supposed to be better, not a deformed fetus with a tail out of his head. I HATE YOU EVEN MORE FOR RUINING MY FAVORITE POKEMON NINTENDO!**


	19. Chapter 19: Everyone Loves Cookies!

Chapter 19

The trio arrived at a ship port leading to a brightly decorated building surrounded by clusters of tent shops. "This…..this must be the Pokemon World Tournament! I haven't been here for years!" Audrey exclaimed excitedly. A groan escaped Mews throat.

"Um, Mew? Are you dead?" Audrey looked at the poor pink boy, whose face had turned completely green now.

"Does that mean he's a complete deadweight?" Darkrai asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Audrey shot him a look. "We can't just throw him away if that's what you are thinking."

"Pretty girls…. They are everywhere...I love you all…I'm so happy…." Mew said dreamily in his unconscious state.

"Now can we get rid of him?" Darkrai asked.

Audrey scowled, now trying to think of a way to ditch Mew. "Uh-"

Suddenly the waves shifted in an unusual manner, then a vortex appeared on the sea, frightening the people around them as they ran away in terror. Darkrai's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Why is she…here?" Darkrai muttered to himself.

A screeching roar pierced the air as the renegade pokemon， Giratina emerged from the vortex. She took one look at Darkrai, then directed her menacing glare at Audrey.

"COME FORTH…...DUSKNOIR."

The pokeball that contained Dusknoir quivered and released him right in front of Giratina.

"I JUST KNEW SOMETHING WAS MISSING WHEN I FIRST MET THAT GIRL, BUT NOW I REALIZED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ESCAPING YOUR DUTIES." She growled.

"W-what is she talking about?" Audrey asked nervously. There wasn't a reply from Dusknoir for a few moments, but then he finally spoke. "…..It's true. I have been one of the few of my kind to forsake our responsibility as a Reaper to serve Lady Giratina, but after so many years among the living… I've completely forgotten life in the Underworld."

Giratina hissed. "WHAT A DISGRACE. YOU MUST COME WITH ME NOW, AS YOU HAVE ABANDONED THE DEAD FAR TOO LONG." Grovyle popped out of his pokeball and ran up to Dusknoir.

"Whoa, wait just a second. You can't just _leave, _Dusknoir. You came with me back to the past to help restore peace again, remember? What can I do without you? And isn't there a future Giratina too? Can't you just go with her?" He said. Giratina cackled.

"THERE IS NO SECOND ME. EVER SINCE GROVYLE AND AUDREY WENT BACK IN TIME TO CHANGE HISTORY, THE TIMELINE WAS SPLIT IN TWO, EACH WITH A DIFFERENT FUTURE. DIALGA IS THE ONLY ONE WITH A FUTURE COUNTERPART SINCE HE IS INFLUENCED WITH THE SPLIT TIMELINES." She explained.

"Then if only Dialga exists, how would there be any balance to the future world without the aid of other legendary pokemon?" Grovyle asked.

"THE PAST TIMELINE IS ALSO THE MAIN TIMELINE, SO EVEN WITHOUT THE LEGENDARIES THE PAST WILL STILL SUPPORT THE FUTURE." Giratina continued.

"Then….. I think you should go. Dusknoir." Grovyle said bitterly.

"I will come back when I'm done, but for now, I should go back to the Underworld, Grovyle." Dusknoir put a lot of faith in the last word, as if he won't be seeing him for a long time.

"SPEAKING OF THE UNDERWORLD, I'VE NOTICED SOME SOULS ARE GOING MISSING NOW AND THEN." Giratina gave a suspicious look at Darkrai.

"Did you _seriously _believe those Chandelures spreading the rumor about me eating souls now?" He said.

"YOU COULD HAVE CHANGED YOUR DIET." Darkrai looked at Giratina as if she didn't know the answer to one plus one. Just then, Mew started to yawn, then his eyes suddenly widened when he looked at Giratina.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-"

The ghost dragon roared.

"YOU! I HAVEN'T EXACTED REVENGE EVER SINCE YOU THREW MY PRECIOUS ORB AT MY HEAD!" She screeched.

"Entering self-defense mode!" Mew was beading with sweat by now. His body glowed white, then he slowly grew to the size of Giratina. Spikes popped out of Mew's back and a huge tail grew out. The glow faded, and he was now Dialga.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING?!" Audrey screamed.

Mew fired a hyper beam at Giratina, who countered it with Will-o-Wisp. A pink portal appeared in the sky and the Spatial pokemon, Palkia emerged from it.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW DIALGA!" One of the pearls on his shoulder glowed, then he threw a Spacial Rend at Mew.

"I'M NOT DIALGA YOU BASTARD! HE'S STILL DROOLING IN HIS SLEEP UP IN TEMPORAL TOWER!" Mew roared at Palkia.

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME AGAIN! THIS TIME I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU TO PIECES FOR STEALING MY COOKIES!" Palkia exclaimed.

"COOKIES?! WHERE?" Mew said excitedly.

_Cookies?_ Darkrai thought. It seems everyone had been affected by Mew's aura or they had finally their minds. _Wait, they had lost their minds a long time ago. _He thought again.

A silhouette in the sky appeared, and the shape of Rayquaza could be seen as he approached closer.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY COOKIES?" He hissed.

_Even Rayquaza?!_ Darkrai's jaws dropped open.

"I heard you guys are having a cookie party!" A voice squealed.

Manaphy hopped out of the ocean and grinned.

There was a flash of fire, then a giant red bird landed on the ground with a loud thud, revealing to be Ho Oh.

"ARE THERE ANY LAVA COOKIES?" He chirped.、

_Meanwhile…_

"Papa, why are there a lot of legendary pokemon outside our house?" A little boy asked inside his home.

"Yes yes, whatever son. Take your fantasies elsewhere, boy." Huffed his father while having his head buried in a book, completely unaware of the mayhem outside.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE YOUR COOKIES!" Mew exclaimed to Palkia.

"IF YOU REALLY ARE MEW THEN PROVE IT BY TRANSFORMING BACK!" He replied.

"I CAN'T! GIRATINA IS HOT ON MY TAIL AND DIALGA SEEMED TO BE THE ONLY POKEMON TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Protested Mew as he dodged an Aura Sphere shot by Giratina.

"He really is Mew, Palkia! Stop fighting and chasing each other!" Audrey yelled. The pink dragon stopped and looked at her.

"IS IT TRUE?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course he is! Please stop fighting or the whole place will be destroyed!" She said desperately.

Silence swept the area.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY, THEN I BELIEVE YOU, AUDREY." Palkia said.

"That means… no cookies?" Manaphy was on the verge of crying.

"THEY ARE NOT HERE, BUT STASHED WITH THE REAL DIALGA." He said.

"EVERYONE! OFF TO TEMPORAL TOWER!" Rayquaza declared. Soon, one by one the legendary pokemon started to head off to the direction of Dialga's dwelling, all except Giratina. Mew turned into his human form. "I'm sorry alright? It was just an accident!" He said apologetically. There was no response.

"I'll give you twenty percent of my horde of cookies if you stop pursuing me!" Mew added.

"Forty." Giratina argued.

"Fine forty!" Mew said as if he was forking over forty percent of his life.

"Good." A satisfied Giratina and Dusknoir, who still looked completely petrified at what just happened, slowly vanished in thin air.

"Well….. I think we might best be on our way too...?" Audrey said, who also haven't recovered from the cookie argument the legendaries were bickering about.

A boy with sandy hair stood in front of a Pokemon Center looking for something frantically.

"Where are they? It couldn't be that Grandma foresaw wrong, couldn't she?" He grumbled.

The boy gazed at Audrey, Darkrai and Mew who was walking towards the orange roofed building and gasped. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"You….. She was right! You _did_ come!" He exclaimed. The boy grabbed Audrey's wrist with surprising strength and pulled her towards a small sinister looking house wedged in a shadow.

"Grandma! They're here! They're here!" The boy panted.

The windows in the house were draped with heavy curtains, not letting even a thread of sunlight get in. A middle aged woman with strands of gray hair sat on a huge carpet with rather eerie patterns on it. Her eyes were closed, as if in deep meditation.

Audrey yanked her arm out of the boys grasp. "Hold o-"

The woman's eyes opened, but instead of normal pupils, they were completely bright green.

"_You are slow for a Lucario like you, Audrey." _The voice of the woman was like a talking Arbok, which surprised Audrey.

_How did she know my name? And that voice… Is she…?_ She thought.

"_Yes, I am an Oracle. It's a shame, with such talents like yours, you could be an outstanding one." _The Oracle said.

"No, I have given up on that path. I've decided to become a trainer instead." Audrey looked at the floor.

"_Pah! Trainers…. Idiotic people who want to battle with pokemon for most of their lives. You're better off as an Oracle. Even an Aura Guardian is more appropriate than that, but no, you decided to forsake both gifts passed from your parents and became a trainer." _She said with disgust.

"_But that is not why you are not here." _The woman continued. She made a gesture for the boy to leave. He closed the door gently and a click could be heard from the outside.

"_Sit."_ They slowly positioned themselves onto the stiff rug.

"_Now this may be something the legendaries should be concerned." _There was a slight pause. _"Actually, this is something they should be very concerned. You do know that he had already chosen a vessel, right?"_

Mew almost stopped breathing. Audrey had never seen a person like him so pale and serious before in her whole life.

"No… It can't be. This is disastrous. Does Arceus know this?" He shuddered.

"_The only one who doesn't know is you candy obsessed bastard." _She said.

"What?" Mew felt offended.

_Mew's flashback_

"MEW, I NEED TO INFORM YOU OF-" Arceus stopped mid sentence when Mew suddenly flinged grenades made out of rock candy (which did explode) at him.

"You can't do anything to me in Candy Land Arceus! BWUAHAHAHAHA!" Mew stuck his tongue at him. The same happened to other legendaries when they were sent by Arceus to tell him the problem; they all got exploded out in Candy Land by Mew's rock candy grenades.

_Flashback end_

"Oh." Mew just said after he recurred all those mishaps.

"_The other seven have already broken free, but they won't make a move until he is out too."_ The woman explained.

"So that nightmare Audrey had is confirmed to be him then." Darkrai said. The woman nodded.

"_You are lucky to have Audrey with her Dimensional Scream. Although it is not fully trained to meet Oracle standards, it will be useful along the way. That is, if you still want to continue your path with them."_

"What do you mean?" Darkrai asked slowly.

"_All of you will die if you still keep going. One by one, the people you loved, you cared… they will all be slaughtered by him." _She said grimly.

"… This isn't true." He said.

"_Your destiny is sealed, written in history! There is nothing you can do about it." _The woman smiled wryly. Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes, just complete stillness.

_Even though all the odds are stacked up against me… even though I had lost hope ever since my fate was changed…. Why did I still have that burning feeling in me? It made me to cling tightly to my will of living, to become stronger. I'm…. not going to give up. _Darkrai thought in contemplation.

Audrey clutched onto her pants. "I don't know who are you talking about or what's going to happen, but I'm going to carry on this journey with Darkrai and Mew no matter what."

"_You wish to continue. So be it."_ The eerie voice of the woman faded, and her eyes turned back into coffee brown.

"Oh, visitors!" She in a high pitched voice, completely different than the one before. The door clicked ant the boy came in again.

"That was looooong, grandma." He complained.

"I'm sorry dear, but it seems the other me had something very important to tell these youngsters." The woman said sweetly.

"So you don't remember what happened just now?" Mew asked.

"Nope. I'm unconscious when the Oracle side of me takes over. Although this job is really a pain in the back, but it does keeps the money flowing!" She said cheerfully. Audrey panicked. She thought that a few hundred Poke isn't going to cover her service as an Oracle.

"Now don't you worry, since it was the Oracle that wanted to meet you, which happens very rarely, you'll be free of charge."

"Oh, that's a relief." She let out a sigh.

"I've just made a batch of cookies, would you like one before you go?" The woman asked.

"YES PLEASE!" Mew said eagerly. He hoped that some of the cookies would cover a bit for his apology for Giratina, meanwhile taking some for himself too.

**Alright, I hope this chapter will last you guys for a while because my final exams are coming up (oh noes)! I'm not going to update for the following weeks but I will continue working on the next chapter as soon as this is over. Wish me luck! **


End file.
